Trabalho Duplo
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin trabalha em uma revista, junto com suas melhores amigas. Um dia, ela recebe um trabalho, para conquistar um jovem que trabalha em uma revista inimiga, e saber o que eles pretendem fazer com a revista. Mas quem diria que ela se apaixonaria por ele...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I - O Trabalho Extra**

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. Era verão, e o sol brilhava no céu, junto com várias nuvens brancas. Em um apartamento de tamanho médio, no décimo primeiro andar, um despertador tocava, acordando uma jovem garota.

- O quê? - se perguntou a garota, olhando para o despertador. - Mas já?

Ela se levantou da cama, lavou o rosto no banheiro de seu quarto, vestiu uma saia pregueada jeans, uma blusa branca e calçou seus sapatos pretos. Amarrou os cabelos, passou seu perfume preferido, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento.

Desceu de elevador até a garagem, entrou no seu Celta e foi dirigindo até o seu trabalho. O trânsito estava calmo, já que ainda era cedo. Parou em um sinal vermelho, e seu celular tocou de dentro da bolsa.

Abriu a bolsa e pegou seu celular. Era Kagome. Atendia ou não atendia? Resolveu por atender.

- Kagome, agora não. Eu estou dirigindo. - disse Rin, pisando no acelerador.

- Está bem! Mas só quero dizer que está correndo um boato de que o chefe quer ter um particular com você! - disse Kagome, parecendo animada.

- Comigo? - perguntou Rin, mais para si mesma do que para Kagome.

- Sim! - disse Kagome. - Bom, deixa-me desligar antes que você bata o carro! Tchau, beijos Rin!

- Tchau, Kagome, beijos! - disse Rin, desligando o celular e o jogando em cima de sua bolsa.

Quando chegou, estacionou o carro no estacionamento. Guardou o celular em sua bolsa e saiu do carro. Foi correndo até o elevador e subiu até o terceiro andar do prédio. Foi cumprimentando as pessoas a sua volta e entrou em sua sala. Kagome e Sango estavam conversando.

- Oi Rin! - cumprimentaram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin, sentando em sua mesa. - Que história é essa de o Naraku querer ter um particular comigo?

- É o boato que está rolando. - disse Sango, digitando algo no seu computador.

- O que será que ele quer? - perguntou Kagome, curiosa como sempre.

- Talvez ele queira promover a Rin. - disse Sango.

- Sorte amiga! - disse Kagome.

- Me promover? - perguntou Rin, ligando o computador. - Eu sinceramente acho que não.

- Bom... só nos resta esperar, né? - perguntou Sango.

Rin começou a digitar no seu computador, a matéria que tinha feito sobre maquiagem, já que o setor onde trabalhava era de moda. Ficou um tempo conversando e digitando a matéria, quando a secretária de Naraku, Kikyou, entrou na sala.

- O senhor Naraku deseja falar com Rin Namakashi. - disse Kikyou, em um tom de voz irritante.

- Agora? - perguntou Rin.

- Não. Quando o expediente acabar. - respondeu Kikyou, dando um olhar de nojo para Kagome.

- Então tá. Hum... você já pode sair. - disse Rin, ao perceber o clima entre Kikyou e Kagome.

Kikyou saiu da sala, deixando as três sozinhas. Kagome sentou em sua mesa, e começou a escrever algo em um papel, que pegou de sua gaveta.

- Aquela Kikyou é tão ridícula! - disse Kagome, nervosa.

- Ela se acha importante. - disse Rin, rindo.

- Como se secretária fosse algo IMPORTANTÍSSIMO! - disse Sango, rindo também.

Rin se levantou e foi até a cafeteira. Pegou uma xícara de café e bebeu um gole. Então foi até a janela e ficou observando a rua, até terminar de beber sua xícara de café.

- Não tomou café da manhã? - perguntou Kagome.

- Não... - respondeu Rin, observando um prédio que ficava do outro lado da rua.

As três trabalharam bastante. Conversavam bastante também, mas Rin não parava de pensar no que o Naraku queria com ela. Promover achava que não, já que não tinha feito nada de especial, e chamar mais a atenção também não, já que sempre entregava os trabalhos nas datas certas. Mas então o que poderia ser? Pensando nisso e trabalhando, finalmente a hora do almoço tinha chegado.

- Finalmente! Já estava com fome! - disse Kagome se levantando de sua cadeira e se espreguiçando.

- Eu também. - disse Sango.

As três saíram do prédio e foram até a lanchonete perto do prédio, em que sempre almoçavam. Sentaram em uma mesa, e perceberam que naquele dia havia mais movimento do que nos outros dias.

Pediram suas refeições e ficaram esperando. Kagome percebeu que Kouga, um cara que trabalhava na mesma empresa que ela, porém em outro setor, não parava de encará-la. Então corou um pouco.

- Ai... o Kouga não para de me olhar! - disse Kagome, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Hihi, ele está caidinho pela Kagome! - disse Sango rindo.

- Tá fazendo sucesso, em Kagome? - disse Rin rindo também.

- Calem a boca! - disse Kagome vermelha. - Falando nisso, você também está fazendo sucesso, Rin!

- O quê? - perguntou Rin, sem entender.

- O Kohaku está apaixonado por você! - disse Sango, rindo.

- Não vem, não Sango! - disse Rin vermelha. - O Hajime também gosta de você!

- É verdade! Está sempre mandando flores! - disse Kagome rindo.

- É diferente! - disse Sango, agora também ficando vermelha.

Rin e Kagome apenas riram. O pedido chegou, e elas começaram a comer, conversando e rindo. Quando terminaram de almoçar, pagaram o almoço.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. - disse Rin.

- Tá. Nós te esperamos aqui. - disse Sango.

Rin foi indo em direção ao banheiro apressada, para não se atrasar para o trabalho, mas acabou trombando com um cara um pouco mais velho, um youkai, com cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e com uma meia lua na testa.

- Desculpe... - disse Rin, encarando os olhos dele.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas saiu da lanchonete. Rin o seguiu com o olhar, mas depois seguiu se caminho. Depois de sair do banheiro, foi até o prédio com Kagome e Sango. Entraram em sua sala, e cada uma voltou a trabalhar.

- Quem era aquele cara com quem você trombou na lanchonete? - perguntou Kagome. - Ele era bonitinho.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu Rin. - mas ele era realmente bonito.

- Tirem o cavalinho da chuva. - disse Sango. - Ele trabalha na empresa que fica do outro lado da rua, que é nossa concorrente.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Kagome, olhando da janela.

- Ele estava almoçando junto com... outros funcionários da outra empresa. - respondeu Sango, corando um pouco.

- Hum... - disse Kagome. - E como você conhece os outros caras da outra empresa?

- Ah... eu já vi eles saindo da empresa... já vi em revistas... - respondeu Sango, corando um pouco.

- Por que você está vermelha? - perguntou Rin, rindo.

- Hã? Nada! - respondeu Sango, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

As três trabalharam até o fim do expediente. Quando deu 18:00 em ponto, Kikyou entrou na sala sem bater, enquanto elas já desligavam o computador e guardavam seus pertences.

- Rin, venha até a sala de Naraku, ele quer falar com você, como já disse antes. - disse Kikyou, dando novamente um olhar de nojo para Kagome.

Rin pegou sua bolsa, se despediu de Kagome e Sango e saiu da sala, seguindo Kikyou. Elas chegaram até a sala de Naraku, e Kikyou abriu a porta, deixando Rin entrar, e depois saiu da sala, fechando a porta.

- Sente-se, Rin. - pediu Naraku, sentado em sua mesa.

Rin sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Naraku guardava alguns papeis e pegava uma foto, mas primeiro deixou-a virada de costas.

- Bom... eu a chamei até aqui porque quero lhe dar um trabalho extra. - disse Naraku, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Hum... e qual seria? - perguntou Rin.

- Você sabe que a nossa revista inimiga tem uma empresa do outro lado da rua. - disse Naraku, calmamente. - Li em uma revista que eles pretendem mudar algo na revista, mas isso vai ser uma surpresa. Por tanto, quero descobrir o que eles querem mudar, e quero que você descubra.

- Mas como eu vou descobrir? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Está vendo esse jovem youkai? - perguntou Naraku, mostrando a foto, que ele tinha virado. - É o Sesshoumaru.

Era o youkai com quem trombara na lanchonete. Ele estava muito bonito na foto, frio como sempre, mas com um jeito... maravilhoso. Cabelos prateados e compridos, uma meia lua na testa, alto, os olhos penetrantes dourados...

- Sim. - respondeu Rin. - Eu... trombei com ele hoje na lanchonete.

- Melhor. - disse Naraku. - Ele é importante na empresa inimiga, e por isso quero que você o conquiste, e descubra o que eles pretendem mudar na revista.

- Mas por que eu? - perguntou Rin, não gostando do trabalho extra.

- Porque você é uma das garotas mais bonitas da nossa empresa. - respondeu Naraku, com um sorrisinho.

- Eu não quero fazer esse trabalho. - disse Rin.

- Fazendo esse trabalho, você não vai precisar se ocupar com sua seção na revista, vai se concentrar somente nesse trabalho, e vai ganhar um dinheiro extra. - ofereceu Naraku.

- Mas eu não quero fazer esse trabalho. - disse mesmo assim Rin, séria.

- É melhor você aceitar. - disse Naraku. - Ou vai ser despedida.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin indignada. - Isso é uma ameaça?

- Sim. - respondeu Naraku. - O que me diz?

-... Aceito. - disse Rin, mas contrariada.

- Ótimo. Você já pode se retirar. - disse Naraku.

Rin saiu da sala indignada por Naraku poder ser tão ruim. Desceu do elevador em direção a garagem, e quando se aproximou de seu carro, viu Kohaku encostado em uma parede, perto dele.

- Kohaku? - perguntou Rin.

- Ah, oi Rin. - cumprimentou Kohaku. - É... eu queria falar com você.

- Claro. Pode falar. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Você pode sair sábado comigo? - perguntou Kohaku, corando um pouco.

- "Acho que eu não vou poder... se eu vou ter que conquistar o Sesshoumaru... eu não vou poder sair com o Kohaku..." - pensou Rin. - Sabe, eu estou cheia de trabalhos, e estarei ocupada. Mas eu... te ligo se eu puder.

- Ah... - Kohaku respondeu desapontado. - Tudo bem então... tchau.

- Tchau... - respondeu Rin. - Desculpa!

- Nada... - ele disse.

Rin entrou em seu carro e foi dirigindo até seu apartamento. Quando chegou, abriu a porta e entrou, largou a bolsa e a chave em uma mesinha e se jogou no sofá, cansada.

- Esse Naraku é mesmo um trapaceiro... - disse Rin para si mesma, dando um longo suspiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II - Ketchup**

Mal deitara no sofá, quando seu celular tocou de dentro de sua bolsa. Pensou em não atender, já que estava muito cansada, mas poderia ser algo importante. Levantou-se do sofá, pegou o celular de sua bolsa e atendeu.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin, sem saber quem era, já que nem olhara o número.

- Alô? - atendeu a voz de Kagome. - Oi, Rin! Eu queria saber o que o Naraku queria com você! A Sango me ligou, e ela também está curiosa!

- Ah... é só um trabalho extra. - respondeu Rin, se jogando no sofá novamente.

- Qual? - perguntou Kagome.

- Ele quer que eu conquiste um cara da empresa inimiga, para saber o que eles pretendem melhorar na revista. - respondeu Rin, ligando a tv.

- Nossa... mas que trabalho sujo! - disse Kagome. - Você aceitou?

- Eu não queria, mas ele me ameaçou, dizendo que se eu não aceitasse iria ser despedida. - disse Rin, mudando de canal.

- Mas que... patético! - disse Kagome, evitando soltar um palavrão.

- Eu sei. Só não sei como eu vou conquistar ele! - disse Rin, desligando a tv.

- E como ele é? - perguntou Kagome parecendo animada.

- Bom... é o cara com quem eu trombei na lanchonete. - respondeu Rin, indo até a cozinha.

- Não! Jura? - perguntou Kagome. - Aquele alto, de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados?

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, pegando uma caixa de suco de maçã da geladeira.

- Mas que sorte! - disse Kagome. - Pelo menos ele é bonito!

- É... um ponto bom. - disse Rin, despejando o suco em um copo.

- Bom... eu só queria saber isso mesmo. - disse Kagome, dando um bocejo.

- Hum... dá para você explicar para a Sango tudo isso? - perguntou Rin, bebendo um gole de seu suco. - É que eu estou cansada...

- Claro! - respondeu Kagome.

- Obrigada Kagome! - agradeceu Rin.

- De nada! - respondeu Kagome. - Bom, deixa eu desligar para você descansar... tchau Rin! Beijos!

- Tchau, Kagome! Beijos! - despediu-se Rin, desligando o celular.

Rin terminou de beber seu suco e comeu alguns biscoitos. Foi até o banheiro, e encheu a banheira com água quente, depois entrou nela, relaxando.

- Por que o Naraku foi dar esse trabalho para mim? - se perguntou Rin. - Eu não estou gostando nada disso... como eu vou conquistá-lo?

Rin ficou mais um tempo lá, quando seu celular, que estava do lado da banheira tocou. Ela enxugou as mãos na toalha que estava próxima e atendeu o celular, cansada.

- Alô... - atendeu Rin.

- Rin? - atendeu a voz de Naraku. - Que voz é essa?

- Ah... eu estou cansada. - respondeu Rin.

- Bom, eu estou ligando para avisar que descobri que o Sesshoumaru vai jantar amanhã, no restaurante "David Crombie" às nove da noite, com alguns amigos. - disse Naraku.

- Hum... - disse Rin. - E o que eu faço?

- Você vai lá. Tente conversar com ele. - respondeu Naraku, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Está bem... - respondeu Rin.

- Bom... e você sabe que não poderá sair com ninguém. - disse Naraku. - Enquanto estiver saindo com o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei... - disse Rin, saindo da banheira.

- Bem, é isso. - disse Naraku. - Até amanhã.

- Até. - disse Rin, desligando o celular.

Rin vestiu seu roupão e foi até seu quarto. Lá vestiu seu pijama e deitou na cama, dormindo rapidamente, já que estava bastante cansada.

O dia tinha amanhecido nublado. As nuvens estavam cinzas, e o clima estava quente. Rin acordou com o som do despertador, marcando 6:30 da manhã. A garota se espreguiçou e se levantou. Vestiu uma calça jeans, sandálias de salto alto e uma blusa branca.

Se arrumou, comeu uma maçã e escovou os dentes. Pegou sua bolsa, alguns papeis e saiu de seu apartamento, descendo pelo elevador. Foi até a garagem, entrou no carro, e foi dirigindo até o seu trabalho.

Estacionou o carro no estacionamento, e subiu pelo elevador até o seu andar. Entrou na sua sala, mas não havia ninguém lá, e percebeu que de certo modo, seu andar estava um pouco vazio.

- Onde está todo mundo? - se perguntou Rin, sentando em sua mesa.

Rin não sabia o que fazer, já que Naraku dissera que ela não precisaria trabalhar mais, apenas se concentrar em conquistar Sesshoumaru. Resolveu buscar ajuda na Internet, para ver se achava alguma coisa sobre conquista.

Enquanto pesquisava, Kagome e Sango entraram na sala, parecendo um pouco abaladas. As duas pegaram um copo de água para beberem, e sentaram em seus lugares.

- Olá Rin. - cumprimentou Kagome, ligando seu computador.

- Oi Rin. - cumprimentou Sango, jogando seu copinho de água no lixo.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Rin. - O que aconteceu, gente?

- Algo surpreendente. - respondeu Sango.

- Mas o quê? - perguntou Rin curiosa.

- O meu irmão, o Kohaku. - começou Sango. - Ele se declarou para a Kagome.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin, sentindo uma sensação esquisita. - Mas ele me chamou para sair ontem!

- Todos nós achávamos que ele gostava de você, Rin. - disse Kagome, sem encarar a amiga.

- Hum... e... ele te pediu em namoro? - perguntou Rin.

- Pediu... - respondeu Kagome. - Mas eu não aceitei.

- Por quê? - perguntou Rin, agora indo beber um copo de água.

- Porque eu achei que você gostasse do Kohaku. - respondeu Kagome.

- Mas... agora que eu vou ter que conquistar o Sesshoumaru, eu não vou poder sair com ninguém. - disse Rin desanimada.

- Mas depois que a verdade for revelada sim! - disse Kagome.

- Mas todos vão me odiar. - disse Rin. - Pelo trabalho sujo.

-... - Kagome ficou sem ter o que dizer.

Rin não sabia o que sentia por Kohaku. Às vezes achava que gostava dele, mas outra hora sentia que ele era apenas um amigo. Não sabia o que dizer para Kagome.

- Kagome, eu realmente não ligo se você sair com ele. - disse Rin, sinceramente. - Quero dizer, namorar.

- Mas você gosta dele? - perguntou Kagome, encarando a amiga.

- Eu... não. - respondeu Rin, fingindo estar concentrada no computador.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não vou namorar o Kohaku. - disse Kagome, dando um longo suspiro. - Nada contra ele, Sango, mas eu não gosto dele.

- Tudo bem. - disse Sango sorrindo. - A gente não escolhe quem a gente quer gostar.

- Mas mudando de assunto, - disse Rin animada. - o Naraku me ligou ontem, dizendo que o Sesshoumaru vai jantar as nove, no restaurante "David Crombie", e vocês vão junto comigo, lá, né?

- Claro! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Vai ser divertido!

- Com certeza! - disse Sango animada. - Aliás, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar!

- Comigo também! - disse Kagome.

Rin se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou na direção das amigas com um enorme sorriso. Então abraçou-as, e ficaram as três juntas, no meio da sala.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin.

- Amigas são para essas coisas! - disse Sango sorrindo.

- Isso aí! - disse Kagome.

As três terminaram o trabalho até a hora do almoço. Então foram no mesmo restaurante do dia anterior, conversando animadas. Entraram, e sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela, e pediram suas refeições.

- Oh meu Deus! - disse Kagome, escondendo a cara com o cardápio.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sango.

- As outras pessoas da nossa empresa inimiga estão almoçando aqui! - disse Kagome baixo. - Naquela mesa!

Rin e Sango olharam, e em uma grande mesa, havia um grupo de pessoas, inclusive Sesshoumaru estava lá. Então foi a vez de Rin esconder a cara com o seu cardápio, se escondendo de Sesshoumaru.

- Ele não pode me ver assim! - disse Rin baixo. - Eu estou horrível!

- Você não está feia! - disse Sango.

- É! Eu estou horrível! - disse Rin.

Logo os pedidos chegaram. Elas almoçaram discretamente e conversando baixo. Quando terminaram, iam saindo da lanchonete discretamente, quando uma menina pegou na calça de Rin, a chamando.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, olhando para a menina.

- Você consegue passar esse ketchup no meu sanduíche? - a menina perguntou.

- Posso tentar. - respondeu Rin, pegando o tubo vermelho do ketchup.

Rin tentou passar no sanduíche, porém o ketchup não saia. Ela apertou, chacoalhou, mas não saía de maneira alguma. Ela virou o ketchup para a cara, para ver qual era o problema, e sem querer apertou, e o ketchup espirrou na cara dela.

A lanchonete inteira começou a rir de Rin. A garota jogou o ketchup no chão e foi até o banheiro, seguida por Kagome e Sango. Rin chutou a porta do banheiro, abrindo-a, e entrou. Começou a lavar o rosto, nervosa.

- Ketchup idiota! - berrou Rin, para Kagome e Sango, que ajudavam a lavar o rosto.

- Calma Rin! Foi um acidente! - disse Sango.

Quando Rin terminou de lavar o rosto, enxugou ele e saiu do banheiro. Estava vermelha de raiva e de vergonha. Estava passando pela mesa da empresa inimiga, quando uma mulher gritou:

- Isso desastrada! Só faltava quebrar a porta do banheiro! - a mulher gritou rindo.

Rin parou de andar. Fechou os punhos com força. Sentiu uma imensa raiva lhe invadir, e ainda vergonha por Sesshoumaru ter apreciado a cena. Virou para a mulher, que parou de rir, ao ver o olhar assassino de Rin.

- _Repete._ - mandou Rin, nervosa.

- Isso desastrada! Só faltava quebrar a porta do banheiro! - a mulher gritou.

Rin avançou em cima dela, e começou a dar socos. Mas foi separada por Kagome e Sango, e a mulher foi segurada por uma outra.

- Idiota! - berrou a mulher, chamada Kagura. - Você desarrumou o meu cabelo!

- Sério? Eu só fiz isso? - perguntou Rin, tentando se livrar de Kagome e Sango. - Eu queria era ter deformado o seu rosto!

- Droga! Quebrei uma unha! - disse Kagura.

Rin se soltou de Kagome e Sango e saiu da lanchonete, antes que a expulsassem de lá. As três foram correndo até a empresa, já que estavam atrasadas. Quando chegaram, entraram em sua sala, e sentaram em seus lugares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - O Jantar**

- Mas que mulher irritante! - disse Rin, bebendo um copo de água.

- Caramba Rin! Eu nunca te vi desse jeito! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Você é sempre tão calma!

- Mas tem hora que a gente perde a paciência. - disse Rin, jogando seu copinho no lixo.

- Foi legal! - disse Sango, rindo. - Você deixou um olho roxo naquela mulher.

- Pelo menos isso. - disse Rin sorrindo. - Bom... agora é que eu não conquisto mais o Sesshoumaru...

- Por quê? - perguntou Kagome, digitando algo em seu computador.

- Ele vai me achar uma... fracassada. - respondeu Rin, dando um longo suspiro.

- Pelo contrário! - disse Sango animada. - Ele vai achar que você tem personalidade!

- Concordo com a Sango! - disse Kagome.

- Espero... - disse Rin sorrindo. - Falando nisso... vocês vão ter que passar no meu apartamento para me ajudar a decidir com qual roupa eu vou no restaurante!

- Claro! - disse Kagome.

- Vai ser um prazer! - concordou Sango.

As três terminaram o expediente, e cada uma entrou no seu carro. Rin foi dirigindo com calma até a sua casa. Subiu de elevador, entrou no apartamento, e largou sua bolsa no sofá, indo até o banheiro.

A primeira coisa que fez, foi tomar um bom banho. Depois vestiu seu roupão e saiu do banheiro. Foi até o seu quarto, e tentou escolher com qual roupa iria ao restaurante, mas não conseguia, já que não achava nenhuma adequada, apesar de ter várias.

Ficou muito tempo indecisa, quando seu interfone tocou. Devia ser Kagome e Sango; foi o que Rin pensou. Ela atendeu correndo o interfone.

- Oi? - atendeu Rin.

- As srtas. Kagome e Sango estão aqui embaixo. - disse o porteiro.

- Pode deixar elas subirem! - disse Rin.

- Tudo bem. Tchau. - disse o porteiro.

- Tchau! - disse Rin.

Rin ficou esperando Kagome e Sango subirem. Uns dois minutos depois a campainha tocou, e Rin atendeu a porta.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin, abrindo a porta.

- Olá! - cumprimentaram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

- Garotas! Eu estou numa dúvida cruel! - disse Rin, fechando a porta.

- A gente ajuda! - disse Kagome animada.

Kagome vestia um vestido branco de alças finas, com sapatos de salto alto. Já Sango vestia um vestido com de vinho, tomara-que-caia, e sapatos da mesma cor de salto alto.

- Pro quarto! - disse Kagome correndo até o quarto de Rin.

As três foram até o quarto de Rin, e começaram a vasculhar o guarda-roupa. Kagome tentava escolher algum vestido, já Sango tentava escolher brincos, correntes, pulseiras... e até maquiagem.

- Achei! - gritou Kagome, segurando um vestido. - Um vestido perfeito!

As duas olharam para Kagome. Esta segurava um vestido verde, com babados na barra, e alças que envolviam o pescoço. Então Kagome pegou um par de sandálias pratas de salto alto, com pedrinhas.

- Uau! - disse Sango, ao ver o vestido. - É lindo!

- Onde você comprou? - perguntou Kagome, deixando o vestido com cuidado na cama.

- Bom... na verdade esse vestido eu ganhei da minha mãe, quando eu era mais jovem. - respondeu Rin, sentando na cama. - Mas como ele era muito grande, eu nunca usei ele.

- Perfeito! - disse Sango, sorrindo. - Aposto que já serve em você!

- Prove! - disse Kagome.

Rin provou o vestido, com a sandália que Kagome tinha escolhido. O vestido ficara perfeito no corpo dela. Elas não esperaram mais um minuto; Sango começou a maquiar a garota, enquanto Kagome colocava uma corrente em seu pescoço.

- Ei! Mas eu nem decidi se vou com esse vestido! - disse Rin.

- Você vai! - disse Kagome, colocando uma pulseira em Rin. - Ficou perfeito em você!

- E com uma leve maquiagem... - disse Sango, ao terminar de passar um brilho labial nos lábios de Rin. - Ficou melhor ainda!

Kagome e Sango terminaram de arrumar Rin. Tinha prendido o cabelo dela em um rabo-de-cavalo, e colocado alguns enfeites no cabelo. Rin estava simplesmente magnífica.

- Linda! - disseram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, abraçando elas. - Sem vocês eu estaria horrível!

- É um prazer ajudá-la! - disse Sango sorrindo. - Não que você seja feia!

Rin pegou sua bolsa, e as três saíram do apartamento. Desceram pelo elevador, e entraram na garagem; tinham combinado de que Rin levaria as duas; e entraram no carro. Rin foi dirigindo calmamente até o restaurante, já que estava cedo.

- Você vai arrasar, Rin! - disse Kagome, animada.

- Verdade! - disse Sango.

- Vocês também! - disse Rin, parando em sinal vermelho. - Naraku disse que Sesshoumaru iria jantar com alguns amigos!

Rin estacionou o carro, e as três saíram dele. Elas entraram calmamente no restaurante, e sentaram em uma mesa vazia. Quando deu nove horas em ponto, Rin olhou para a porta do restaurante, e viu Sesshoumaru entrando. Sentiu uma enorme raiva. Não porque Sesshoumaru tinha chegado, mas sim porque Kagura estava ao seu lado, junto com mais dois outros caras.

- Droga. Olha lá. - disse Rin, fingindo estar olhando o cardápio.

Sango e Kagome olharam, e perceberam porque Rin estava um pouco nervosa. Kagura estava lá. Elas também começaram a olhar o cardápio.

- Aquela garota é uma maldição! - disse Rin baixo. - Será que ela é namorada do Sesshoumaru?

- Não sei... - disse Sango.

- Você está com ciúmes? - perguntou Kagome rindo.

- Não! - disse Rin corando. - Tipo, mesmo ela sendo uma chata, eu não quero atrapalhar o namoro.

As três pediram as refeições, e ficaram esperando. Rin deu uma olhada discreta para a mesa de Sesshoumaru, e viu que ele estava olhando para ela. Ou pelo menos parecia. Então ela sentiu seu rosto queimar, e ficou vermelha. Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar, assim como Rin fez.

- Ai... que vergonha. - disse Rin, dando um pequeno suspiro.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Espero... - disse Rin.

- Eu sei que o trabalho que você está fazendo para o Naraku é errado, mas de qualquer maneira, como você é nossa melhor amiga, nós te ajudaremos em tudo! - disse Sango sorrindo. - Até a conquistar o Sesshoumaru!

- Obrigada amigas. - agradeceu Rin sorrindo.

Logo a refeição delas chegaram. Elas começaram a comer tranqüilas, mas Rin não parava de olhar discretamente para a mesa de Sesshoumaru, para ver se Kagura era realmente a namorada dele, mas eles não se beijaram nenhuma vez.

- Espero que a Kagura não seja namorada do Sesshoumaru. - disse Rin, com um tom preocupante na voz.

- Não se preocupe! - disse Kagome. - Até parece que o Sesshoumaru namoraria uma chata que nem ela.

Rin e Sango riram. Elas terminaram de comer calmamente, conversando e rindo, principalmente das trapalhadas de Kagome. Quando terminaram, elas pagaram o jantar.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. - disse Rin.

- Beleza. - disse Kagome. - Te esperamos lá fora.

- Está bem. - disse Rin.

Rin foi andando em direção ao banheiro, e ao mesmo tempo foi olhando para ver se seu lápis estava na sua bolsa, e acabou trombando com Sesshoumaru. Ela ia cair, mas ele a segurou pela cintura, e eles ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Rin ficou vermelha, e não sabia o que fazer.

- Desculpe... - disse Rin, sentindo seu rosto queimar mais ainda.

- Não foi nada. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, tirando as mãos da cintura de Rin.

- É a segunda vez que nós trombamos... - disse Rin com um simpático sorriso.

- É. - ele respondeu friamente. - Qual o seu nome?

- Rin. - ela respondeu sorrindo. - E o seu?

- Sesshoumaru. - ele respondeu.

- Bom... a gente se vê. - disse Rin sorrindo e indo até o banheiro.

Rin entrou no banheiro, e retocou a maquiagem. Estava se sentindo estranha; era a primeira vez que sentia essa sensação, que era boa e ao mesmo tempo ruim.

- "Por que eu sinto meu rosto queimar toda vez que eu o olho?" - pensou Rin, tremendo. - "E por que eu sinto essa sensação estranha?".

Rin saiu do banheiro, um pouco nervosa, e com a mesma sensação. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, enquanto caminhava até a saída. Ela deu um delicado sorriso, e ele meio que retribuiu, apesar de friamente. Enquanto passava pela mesa deles, sentiu uma mão na sua parte traseira, e corou. Ela se virou, e viu um amigo de Sesshoumaru. Ele até que era bonitinho, mas um depravado.

- Seu pervertido! - disse Rin dando um tapa na cara dele.

- Miroku, achei que você só fazia isso nas mulheres bonitas. - disse Kagura, com um sorrisinho na cara.

- Hum... - disse Rin, encarando Kagura. - Com certeza você está doida para que ele faça isso em você, não é? E como ele não faz, você implica com as garotas em que ele faz.

- Você está me chamando de feia? - perguntou Kagura.

- Hum... e não é? - perguntou Rin, fazendo uma cara de dúvida.

- Oras! Como ousa? - perguntou Kagura, se levantando.

- Eu já vou. Não quero brigar aqui. - disse Rin se afastando da mesa.

Rin saiu do restaurante, com um sorriso na cara. Ela foi até seu carro, onde Kagome e Sango estavam encostadas, conversando.

- Você demorou. - disse Sango. - O que aconteceu?

- Estava com o Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Kagome.

- Explico no carro. - disse Rin sorrindo.

As três entraram no carro de Rin. Rin ligou ele, e foi dirigindo, até a casa de Kagome, que era mais perto. E no meio do caminho, foi contando tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde a trombada com Sesshoumaru.

**N/A : Gente, nem sei como agradecer as reviews! Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando! Só queria avisar que eu já terminei a fic, e vou tentar postar um capítulo por dia! . obrigada de novo!**

**Fefê: **Oieee! Tudo bem? Eu concordo com você, são poucas fics desse casal! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Samantha Taggart Kovac**Oi Sam! Beleza? Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Fico contente! Sabe, seria engraçado mesmo se o acidente com o ketchup tivesse acontecido com a Kagura! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Dama 9: **Oiii! Tudo beleza? Que bom que você gostou da Rin partindo em cima da Kagura! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV - Kagura**

Depois de levar as amigas para a casa de cada uma e ter contado tudo o que tinha acontecido no restaurante e ouvir as aprovações das amigas, finalmente Rin chegou em sua casa, realmente cansada.

Largou sua bolsa na mesa da sala, foi até seu quarto, vestiu se pijama e deitou em sua confortável cama. Adormeceu rápido, por causa do cansaço.

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. Era sábado, e Rin acordou cedo, com o barulho do despertador. Sempre acordava cedo aos sábados, para poder caminhar em volta do seu parque preferido. Normalmente caminhava sozinha, já que Kagome e Sango eram dorminhocas, mas de vez em quando elas também caminhavam.

Rin vestiu sua roupa de caminhada e amarrou os cabelos. Foi até a cozinha, comeu uma banana, escovou os dentes, colocou seu mp3, ouvindo Kelly Clarkson, pegou sua chave e saiu do apartamento. Desceu de elevador, cumprimentou o porteiro, e foi andando em direção ao parque.

Quando Rin chegou no parque, começou a correr devagar. Sempre dava duas voltas, e aos poucos ia pegando velocidade. Quando estava correndo, alguém colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela se virou e viu Kohaku, correndo também.

- Oi Rin! - ele cumprimentou, correndo ao lado dela.

- Oi Kohaku. - cumprimentou Rin, sem encará-lo.

- Posso correr com você? - ele perguntou.

- Pode. - respondeu Rin.

Eles percorreram um bom trecho sem falar um com o outro. Então, no fim da primeira volta, Rin não agüentou. Teve que falar com Kohaku.

- Kohaku, por que você se declarou para a Kagome? - perguntou Rin.

- Porque eu gosto dela. - respondeu Kohaku, ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Mas então por que você me chamou para sair no dia anterior? - perguntou Rin.

- Porque... eu achei que gostava de você, mas eu não gosto. - respondeu Kohaku.

- Ótimo. Mas não machuque os sentimentos da Kagome, porque ela é a minha melhor amiga. - disse Rin.

- Eu não vou. - disse Kohaku.

Eles percorreram mais um trecho sem falar um com o outro. Rin estava ouvindo sua música preferida, quando viu Sesshoumaru caminhando na sua direção oposta. Não pode deixar de emitir um belo sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin.

- Oi. - ele cumprimentou, friamente.

Rin terminou a caminhada, pensando em Sesshoumaru. Não sabia como, mas ele não lhe saía de sua cabeça. Talvez porque ela se sentisse pressionada pelo fato de ter que conquistar ele, e descobrir o que a empresa deles queriam fazer.

Rin se despediu de Kohaku e voltou para sua casa. Tomou um banho, almoçou, escovou os dentes, e sentou no sofá, para assistir tv. Após ver um de seus animes preferidos, seu celular tocou. Ela foi até onde o celular estava, e viu que era Sango.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin, sentando no sofá novamente.

- Alô! Oi Rin! - cumprimentou Sango.

- Oi Sango! - cumprimentou Rin.

- Eu e a Kagome estamos combinando de ir à sorveteria nova que foi inaugurada ontem! Você vai, né? - perguntou Sango animada.

- Claro! Que horas? - perguntou Rin.

- Às quatro. Depois de noite, lá pras dez, a gente pode ir à boate de sempre. - disse Sango.

- Combinado! - disse Rin animada.

- Então, aí eu passo aí na sua casa as quatro pra gente ir à sorveteria. Eu pego as duas. - disse Sango.

- Beleza. - respondeu Rin.

Rin desligou o celular e deixou no sofá. Ficou assistindo tv até 3:30, e foi se trocar. Depois de se arrumar, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento, e sentou na escada do seu prédio, esperando por Sango, e ouvindo seu mp3.

Logo Sango chegou com seu carro, e Rin entrou nele. Kagome já estava lá, e as três foram indo até a nova sorveteria.

- Oi Rin! - cumprimentaram Sango e Kagome.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Rin.

As três chegaram até a sorveteria, e Sango estacionou o carro. Elas saíram, e entraram na sorveteria. Sentaram em uma mesa próxima da janela, e pediram seus sorvetes.

- Até que o atendimento daqui é bom. - disse Sango.

- Verdade. - disse Kagome.

Elas olharam para Rin, que estava olhando para a janela, pensativa. Rin estava pensando em Sesshoumaru, e que quando ele descobrisse a verdade, eles nunca mais se veriam... E quando ele a segurou pela cintura no dia anterior, e ela sentiu seu rosto queimar... Era tudo muito estranho...

- No que você está pensando, Rin? - perguntou Sango.

- Aposto que é no Sesshoumaru. - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- É... - respondeu Rin.

- Você gosta dele? - perguntou Sango, enquanto a garçonete entregava os sorvetes.

- Hã...? - perguntou Rin corando. - Não! Só acho que nunca vou descobrir o que eles planejam fazer com a revista.

- Claro que vai! - disse Kagome.

- Por que não? - perguntou Sango.

- Porque ele não gosta de mim. - respondeu Rin.

- Mas vai gostar. - disse Kagome.

- Sabe, será que não dá para descobrir apenas sendo amigos? - perguntou Rin.

- Eu acho que dá. - disse Sango.

- Eu também. Mas o Naraku quer que você o conquiste. - disse Kagome.

- Esse é o problema. - disse Rin.

- Mas por que? - perguntou Sango. - Ele nem é tão feio!

- Eu sei... mas é que ele vai me odiar pro resto da vida quando descobrir a verdade. - disse Rin.

- Talvez você consiga descobrir sem conquistá-lo. - disse Kagome.

- Tomara. - disse Rin.

Elas terminaram de tomar o sorvete, e saíram da sorveteria. Não sabiam o que fazer, então, quando iam andando pela cidade, Rin avistou Kagura, vindo na direção oposta. Elas pararam uma de frente para a outra, e se encararam.

- Rin... - disse Kagura, com um sorriso falso na cara.

- Kagura. - disse Rin no mesmo tom.

- Você nem imagina o que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo. - disse Kagura seguindo em frente.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin se virando. - Do que ela estava falando?

- Não sei... de algo que você não saiba do Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Sango.

- Nem liga. Ela só disse isso para te provocar. - disse Kagome.

- Como eu odeio essa mulher. - disse Rin, enquanto voltava a andar.

- Ela é uma vaca. - disse Kagome, enquanto Rin e Sango riam.

Rin não sabia o que o recado de Kagura queria dizer, mas seja o que for a deixou preocupada. Podia simplesmente ser para provocar, mas como também não podia. Era estranho...

- Que tal se às dez da noite eu passasse na casa de vocês, para nós irmos juntas à boate? - perguntou Kagome.

- Boa idéia. - disse Sango. - Mas eu também posso pegá-las.

- Eu também. - disse Rin.

- Não. - disse Kagome, enquanto elas entravam no carro de Sango. - A Rin já nos levou no restaurante, a Sango aqui, então eu levo até a boate.

- Tudo bem. - disse Rin, sentando no banco de trás.

- Tanto faz. - disse Sango. - Vocês não querem ir à minha casa agora? A gente pode ficar lá até a hora de ir à boate, e eu posso levar vocês.

- Se não for incomodar... - disse Rin.

- É... - disse Kagome.

- Ótimo! Então nós vamos para a minha casa! - disse Sango animada. - Eu posso emprestar algumas roupas se vocês quiserem, já que usamos quase o mesmo número.

As três foram até a casa de Sango. Sango estacionou o carro na garagem, e elas entraram na casa. O cachorro de Sango veio correndo, e pulou em cima da dona, que o acariciou. A casa era muito bonita, as paredes eram pintadas de um bege claro, e era muito arrumado, além de ser grande.

- O que vocês querem fazer? - perguntou Sango, sentando no sofá.

- Não sei. - respondeu Kagome, sentando no sofá também.

- O que tem para fazer? - perguntou Rin.

- Hum... eu aluguei um filme. Vocês querem ver? - perguntou Sango.

As duas concordaram, e Sango colocou o filme no dvd. Elas passaram uma tarde agradável, vendo o filme, comendo pipoca que a própria Sango tinha feito, e se divertindo muito.

Quando o filme acabou, Sango tirou o cd do dvd e guardou na caixinha. Ela desligou a tv, e sentou no sofá, junto com as amigas, que estavam conversando.

- Mas aquele ator principal é muito fofo! - disse Kagome.

- Eu não acho. Prefiro o vilão. - disse Rin.

- Eu prefiro o melhor amigo do principal! - disse Sango.

- Ambos são fofos! - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Acho que a gente já pode se arrumar. - disse Sango, olhando para o seu relógio.

- Ótimo! - disse Kagome animada.

- Vocês querem tomar banho? - perguntou Sango.

- Eu quero... - disse Kagome.

- E você Rin? - perguntou Sango.

- Eu não sei... acho que não. Eu já tomei hoje de manhã. - respondeu Rin.

- Vocês vão querer roupas emprestadas? - perguntou Sango.

- Não. - responderam Kagome e Rin em uníssono. - Obrigada.

- Ok... Kagome, pode tomar banho ali. - disse Sango, apontando para uma porta. - Enquanto eu e a Rin nos arrumamos no quarto.

- Está bem. - disse Kagome indo até o banheiro.

Rin e Sango foram até o quarto da garota. Sango começou a procurar alguma roupa em seu armário, enquanto Rin passava um gloss de uva, que Sango havia emprestado para ela. O quarto de Sango era muito bonito e arrumado, e dava a sensação de estarem um lugar calmo... foi essa a impressão de Rin, quando entrou.

**N/A: Oieee gente! Tudo bem? Bom, está aí o quarto capítulo... espero que gostem! E obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Dama 9: Oi! Tudo bem? Ótima idéia a sua se a Rin tivesse perguntado para a Kagura! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**

**Samantha Taggart Kovac: Oie! Tudo bom? Eu odeio a Kagura! Mas eu odeio realmente! Sabe, eu quero fazer surpresa com os cap. Para todos! Por isso eu não vou enviar para você... me desculpe... Fico muito contente que você vai add nas suas histórias favoritas! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**

**May33: Oii! Tudo beleza? É verdade, uma briga entre a Kagome e a Kikyou não iria ser nada mal! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**

**Otaku Koorime: Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Realmente... a Rin não merecia fazer esse trabalho! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!**

**Raissinha: Oie! Beleza? Hehe, parece sua irmã mais nova! . obrigada pelo elogio! Obrigada também pela review! Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V - Na Boate**

Alguns minutos depois, Kagome saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha. Ela entrou no quarto de Sango, onde esta estava se trocando, e Rin se maquiando. Então a campainha tocou. Rin, que estava mais "pronta", foi até a porta atender.

- Eu atendo. - disse Rin, saindo do quarto.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Sango, enquanto fechava a porta.

Rin caminhou até a porta de entrada, e abriu a porta. Era um rapaz um pouco mais velho, com cabelos pretos, preso em um pequeno rabo, alto e com olhos azuis. Se lembrou que ele estava na lanchonete, quando ocorrera o acidente com o ketchup e também estava no restaurante. Do lado dele, estava um meio-youkai, alto, com cabelos prateados e duas orelhas no topo da cabeça, que Rin teve vontade de pegar nelas.

- Oi. - cumprimentou o humano. - Aqui não é casa da Sango?

- É, mas ela está se trocando. - respondeu Rin sorrindo. - O que você queria?

- Eu sou o vizinho dela, e queria pedir emprestado o abridor de latas. - respondeu ele.

- Eu vou ver se ela pode emprestar. - disse Rin, enquanto se virava para ir até o quarto.

Rin caminhou até o quarto de Sango, e abriu a porta. Sango estava penteando os cabelos, enquanto Kagome vestia sua roupa. Kagome ficou vermelha, e Rin não entendeu o por que. Depois percebeu que o humano e o meio-youkai, estavam atrás dela, espionando o quarto.

Rin fechou a porta rapidamente, e se virou para eles. Deu um pequeno suspiro, e em seguida um sorriso envergonhado.

- Hum... a Kagome está ocupada. - Rin disse sorrindo. - Acho que a Sango pode emprestar o abridor.

Rin foi andando até a cozinha, e abriu as gavetas, procurando o abridor. Enquanto ficava de costas, para pegar o abridor, sentiu uma mão em um lugar proibido. Ela corou, e se virou para o humano, e deu um tapa na cara dele, como no restaurante.

- Isso sempre acontece com a Sango? - perguntou Rin, vermelha.

- Pode apostar. - disse o meio-youkai, encostando na pia.

- Coitada. - disse Rin, pegando o abridor. - Aqui.

O humano pegou o abridor e agradeceu. Então os dois saíram da casa de Sango, e Rin fechou a porta. Caminhou até o quarto, e abriu a porta, onde as amigas estavam se maquiando e conversando.

- Rin? Você está vermelha. - disse Kagome, sentando na cama.

- Aquele pervertido não fez nada com você, fez? - perguntou Sango.

- Tipo, usar a mão boba? - perguntou Rin.

- É. - respondeu Sango. - O nome dele é Miroku, e ele vive fazendo isso comigo.

- Pior foi me verem trocando de roupa! - disse Kagome.

- Desculpa, Kagome! - disse Rin. - Eu deveria ter batido antes.

- Não tem problema. - disse Kagome sorrindo. - E quem era aquele outro?

- Ele é o Inu-Yasha. - respondeu Sango. - Amigo do Miroku.

- Até que era bonitinho. - disse Kagome. - Quero dizer, as orelhinhas!

Rin e Sango riram. Depois de se arrumarem mais um pouco, elas saíram da casa de Sango e foram até a garagem. Entraram no carro, e Sango foi dirigindo até a boate, enquanto discutiam para saber o que ouviriam.

- Eu voto na Kelly Clarkson ou Avril Lavigne. - disse Rin.

- Eu voto na Hilary Duff ou The Corrs! - disse Kagome.

- E eu no The Killers. - disse Sango.

Depois de discutirem, resolveram colocar no rádio mesmo. Nas músicas conhecidas, elas cantavam juntas, já que ambas gostavam de músicas. Quando chegaram na boate, Sango estacionou o carro, e elas desceram. Então entraram.

A boate era grande. Havia uma pista de dança no meio, e no canto uma pequena lanchonete. Também havia uma área com alguns sofás confortáveis. Quando Rin entrou, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso. Viu Sesshoumaru com Inu-Yasha e Miroku. Mas do lado, também viu Kagura, e mais uma mulher, que era muito parecida com Kagome. Então desmanchou o sorriso.

Ela viu Sesshoumaru virar o olhar para ela, e então arriscou um pequeno sorriso, que ele retribuiu. Antes de qualquer coisa, Kagome puxou Rin e Sango para um lugar vazio na lanchonete, e elas sentaram lá.

- Você viu, Sango? - perguntou Kagome animada.

- Vi o quê? - perguntou Sango.

- O jeito que a Rin sorriu quando viu o Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Kagome rindo, enquanto Rin corava.

- Vi! - disse Sango rindo também.

- Gente, eu tenho que descobrir! - disse Rin, ficando mais vermelha.

- É, mas isso não significa que você não pode se apaixon... - dizia Kagome, quando Kouga veio na direção delas, e pegou nas mãos de Kagome.

- Olá Kagome. - ele cumprimentou sorrindo, enquanto Kagome corava.

- O-oi Kouga! - disse Kagome.

- Quer dançar? - ele perguntou.

- Não sei... - dizia Kagome.

- Vai lá. - disse Sango sorrindo.

Então Kagome resolveu ir. Rin e Sango começaram a conversar, e Rin deu uma olhada discreta para onde Sesshoumaru estava, e viu Kagura conversando com um outro cara. Rin deu um sorriso, já que talvez ele fosse o namorado de Kagura. Mas eles não se beijaram nenhuma vez, para a tristeza de Rin.

- Rin, - chamou Sango. - o que a Kagome estava dizendo era verdade.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin. - O que ela estava falando?

- Que mesmo você tendo que descobrir aquele _negócio_, não significa que você não pode se apaixonar pelo Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Sango, enquanto pedia duas latas de refrigerante para as duas.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não gosto dele. - disse Rin, sentindo uma sensação estranha ao dizer isso. - "Ai, mas que sensação estranha é essa?".

O cara entregou as duas latas de refrigerante, e elas começaram a beber. Depois de um tempo, elas viram que o tempo todo Kouga tentava beijar Kagome, mas ela se esquivava de algum jeito. Rin deu mais uma olhada para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru estava, e viu que Inu-Yasha não tirava os olhos de Kagome e Kouga.

- É impressão minha, ou o Inu-Yasha está com ciúmes da Kagome? - perguntou Rin, enquanto ria.

- Ele está com ciúmes. - respondeu Sango rindo também.

Logo em seguida, Miroku se levantou de seu lugar, e foi até Sango e Rin. Então ele se aproximou de Sango, que ficou um pouco vermelha, e Rin riu.

- Quer dançar? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

-... Pode ser. - respondeu Sango. - Não.

- Hã? Por que não? - perguntou Miroku curioso.

- Não vou deixar a minha amiga sozinha. - respondeu Sango.

- E eu não vou deixar a minha melhor amiga não se divertir. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Obrigada Rin. - agradeceu Sango, enquanto se levantava.

Sango e Miroku foram até a pista de dança, e de vez em quando, ouvia-se um tapa na cara de alguém, que provavelmente era Miroku. Rin não queria deixar suas amigas não se divertirem, mas se sentia um pouco deslocada.

- "Eu não devia ter vindo aqui." - pensou Rin, dando um curto suspiro.

Então, após um tempo deslocada, um cara se aproximou de Rin, e sentou-se do seu lado. Rin corou um pouco, mas não percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava olhando para os dois.

- Vamos dançar. - disse ele, se levantando e puxando Rin.

- Eu não quero dançar. - disse Rin, evitando que ele a levasse até a pista.

- Vamos! Você não tem que ficar sozinha! - ele disse puxando-a.

Ele puxou-a brutamente, e ela acabou deixando se levar. Então ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou como Kagome, mas a diferença é que ele tentava beijá-la de qualquer jeito. Rin tentava empurrá-lo, mas ele simplesmente não a soltava.

- "Mas que cara idiota!". - pensou Rin, se esquivando mais uma vez.

Então, em um movimento rápido, ele a beijou. Rin sentiu um gosto amargo, e o beijo não foi nada bom. Principalmente porque eles não se gostavam, e ele estava beijando-a a força. Então, o cara foi golpeado com um soco. Era Sesshoumaru. Rin sentiu uma imensa felicidade, e correu e o abraçou.

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin, enquanto a boate inteira olhava para eles e o cara caído no chão.

- Venha, Rin. - Sesshoumaru disse, puxando ela pela mão.

Os dois foram andando até um lugar calmo da boate, e sentaram em alguns bancos. Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, e Rin ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou friamente.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin. - Obrigada por me proteger.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou calado, com o seu jeito de sempre, e Rin sorriu ao vê-lo assim. Significava que ele estava normal, já que ele estava sempre com esse jeito, que Rin achava tão bonito...

Eles ficaram mais um tempo quietos, e Rin começou a ficar cansada, apesar de achar muito bom estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, sabendo que se algo acontecesse, ele estaria ali para protegê-la...

- Eu acho que já vou. - disse Rin, dando um suspiro. - Estou cansada.

- Você vai voltar sozinha? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Vou. - respondeu Rin. - Na verdade eu vim com a Sango, mas ela está se divertindo, e eu não quero atrapalhá-la.

- Quer carona? - ele perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Rin sorrindo. - Eu volto sozinha. Tchau, então.

- Tchau. - ele se despediu.

- Ah, e não diga nada para a Sango, para ela não ficar preocupada. - disse Rin se levantando.

Ele apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e Rin sorriu. Então a garota foi andando até a saída da boate, e saiu, dando um longo suspiro, apesar de estar feliz. A rua estava deserta, e quando começou a andar, alguém tapou sua boca por trás, e a arrastou até um canto vazio.

- Achou que escaparia tão facilmente? - o mesmo cara que a tinha beijado na boate perguntou, com um sorriso na cara.

- Me solta. - disse Rin, quando ele a jogou em um canto, contra a parede.

- Você não vai escapar tão facilmente! - ele disse levantando ela, e a empurrando contra a parede, fazendo ela bater a cabeça.

Então ele a beijou, ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte. Rin fazia de tudo para se livrar dele, mas ele apenas se divertia.

- Aqui não há nenhum Sesshoumaru para te defender, querida. - ele disse sorrindo.

Então ele a pegou pelo pescoço, e a levantou alguns centímetros do chão. Ela começou a ficar sem ar, e apenas ouvia ele rir. Mas ele foi interrompido.

- Larga ela! - a voz de Sesshoumaru disse.

- E o que você vai fazer? - ele perguntou, sem soltá-la.

Então Sesshoumaru se aproximou e deu um soco, seguido por chute nele. Ele caiu no chão e largou Rin, que também caiu no chão, e começou a tossir. A garota sentiu uma tontura e uma dor de cabeça ao mesmo tempo, e aos poucos sentia recuperar o ar. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu Sesshoumaru dando uma surra no cara.

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin, em meio às tosses, mas sorrindo. Então, aos poucos tudo ia escurecendo, e ela não sentia mais nada.

Após ter dado uma surra no cara, e deixá-lo desmaiado, Sesshoumaru foi até Rin. Viu que ela estava desmaiada, e a pegou nos braços. Então caminhou em direção ao seu carro, deixou-a no banco traseiro, e entrou na frente. Então acelerou o carro, e foi dirigindo.

**N/A:** Oiee! Tudo bom com vocês? Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado o capítulo mais cedo, é que eu fiquei jogando o jogo de InuYasha pra PS2! E segundo, valeu pelas reviews!

**Raissinha: **Oi! Tudo bem? Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da minha fic! Muito mesmo! Valeu pela review!

**Dama 9: **Oi! Beleza? Como autora da fic, eu não posso dizer que a sua teoria está certa e nem que ela está errada! Só que ela já está terminada! Valeu pela review!

**May33: **Oi! Como vai? É, o cap. Ficou meio parado mesmo... mas que bom que gostou! Eu só posso pedir para você aguardar até o final e descobrir se a tua teoria está certa ou não! Valeu pela review!

**The Girl of The Shadow:** Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que não ficou brava comigo porque eu não quis enviar os capítulos para você! (Ou ficou?)

Obrigada por me add como sua autora favorita! Ficou super contente! n.n

Sobre o seu site, o endereço não apareceu completo, e eu não pude ver ele! TT mas pode postar a minha fic lá! Você pode me passar o endereço novamente? Valeu pela review!

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Oi! Beleza? Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Não sabe como eu fico feliz! n.n Que legal que você viu um filme parecido com a fic! Qual é o nome? Valeu pela review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI - Pizza, Coca e Amigas**

Estacionou o carro na garagem de sua mansão, desceu do carro, e pegou Rin nos braços. Entrou dentro de sua casa, subiu até o seu quarto, e deixou Rin deitada em sua cama de casal. Então alguém bateu na porta, e Sesshoumaru mandou que entrasse.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, precisa de algo? - perguntou uma empregada, fazendo uma reverência.

- Não. - ele respondeu friamente.

Então a empregada fez uma reverência, e saiu do quarto. Sesshoumaru vestiu seu pijama, e deitou ao lado de Rin, olhando para o teto.

- "Ela é diferente...". - pensou Sesshoumaru, olhando fixamente para o teto.

Rin acordou lentamente. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas logo melhorou. Ela abriu os olhos, e estava tudo escuro.

- "Onde eu estou?". - perguntou-se Rin, sentando na cama.

Ela olhou para o lado, e viu Sesshoumaru dormindo. Então sorriu. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, e pensou que ele tivesse levado-a para a casa dele, já que ela devia ter desmaiado.

- Eu não queria ter incomodado... - disse Rin para si mesma.

- Você não incomodou. - disse Sesshoumaru se virando para a garota.

- Hã...? - perguntou Rin se assustando. - Você estava acordado?

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou para o despertador ao lado da cama de Sesshoumaru, e viu que era três horas da madrugada. Ela corou, ao ver que ficou deitada o tempo todo ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Durma. - ele disse. - Você deve estar cansada.

- É, estou. - disse Rin deitando na cama.

Então eles ficaram quietos. Rin sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, sentiu seu rosto queimar, e também uma sensação estranha, que toda vez que o via, sentia isso. Então ela adormeceu aos poucos, cansada.

No meio da noite, enquanto dormia, Rin virou-se para o lado de Sesshoumaru, e deitou a cabeça no seu peito, assim como colocou a mão esquerda. Ela meio que o abraçou. Sesshoumaru não fez nada, apenas colocou o seu braço em volta de Rin.

O dia tinha amanhecido nublado, mas estava quente. Uma leve chuva caía, e parava, depois voltava a cair. Rin abriu os olhos calmamente, e viu a posição que estava. Estava abraçada com Sesshoumaru, e logo sentiu as mesmas sensações que de madrugada.

- "Ai, droga!". - pensou Rin, vermelha. - "Essa mesma sensação!".

- Já acordou? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

- S-sim. - respondeu Rin, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais vermelho.

Os dois se separaram, e ambos levantaram-se. Rin não sabia o que fazer e o que dizer, apenas ficou de costas para Sesshoumaru, e se espreguiçou.

- Você pode tomar banho ali. - disse Sesshoumaru apontando para uma porta no quarto.

- Está bem. - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Eu vou descer. - Sesshoumaru disse.

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta. Rin entrou no banheiro do quarto, que era grande, e havia uma banheira e um box. Tirou a roupa e entrou no box, e relaxou na água morna, pensando em como Sesshoumaru estava sendo legal com ela.

Depois do banho, vestiu a sua roupa e saiu do banheiro, enxugando o cabelo. Sua bolsa estava na escrivaninha de Sesshoumaru, e ela pegou ela. Abriu, pegou seu pente, e começou a pentear os cabelos. Depois amarrou-os, passou lápis no olho, e passou por último seu gloss de morango. Quando ia sair do quarto, encontrou Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta.

Ele também tinha tomado banho e se arrumado. Rin sentiu o cheiro bom de sabonete ao encontrá-lo, e sorriu. Viu que o corredor era grande, e havia uma escada no canto. Tudo era muito limpo, e arrumado.

- Você quer tomar o café da manhã? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Rin. - Eu vou para a minha casa.

- Você quer ir a uma festa no clube comigo? - ele perguntou, enquanto ela corava. - Vamos entrar na piscina.

- Claro! - Rin respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu te dou uma carona até a sua casa, e as quatro eu passo na sua casa para irmos na festa. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Eu também posso pegar suas amigas.

- Tá... eu vejo com elas. - disse Rin.

- Vem, eu te levo até a sua casa. - disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto Rin o seguia.

Os dois desceram as escadas, e deram de cara com a sala. Sesshoumaru foi pegar a chave do carro, depois de Rin ter dito o endereço de seu apartamento, e ela sentou no sofá, esperando. Ela olhou do lado, e viu que tinha uma pasta, intitulado o nome da revista em que ele trabalhava.

- "Será que eu olho?". - perguntou-se Rin, olhando para a pasta. - "Por um lado é pelo meu trabalho, mas por um outro ele não merece.".

Rin pegou lentamente na pasta. Ela abriu, e começou a folhear as folhas, procurando o que queria, mas com um peso na consciência. Então ouviu um barulho. Ela fechou a pasta rapidamente e deixou no lugar onde estava, e logo Sesshoumaru apareceu.

- Vamos? - ele perguntou friamente.

- Claro! - ela respondeu sorrindo e aliviada.

Os dois saíram da mansão, e entraram na garagem, depois no carro. Então ele acelerou o carro, e foi dirigindo até o apartamento de Rin. Ela ainda estava com peso na consciência, mas ficara um pouco aliviada, já que não descobrira nada.

- Hum... - dizia Rin. - O que aconteceu na noite passada?

- Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe até a minha casa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, parando em um sinal.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

Quando eles chegaram até o apartamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro em frente. Rin deu um pequeno suspiro, seguido por um sorriso, e se virou para ele.

- Obrigada pela carona. - agradeceu Rin. - Você quer subir?

- Não. - ele respondeu, sem encará-la.

- Então, tá. - disse Rin, abrindo a porta do carro. - Até as quatro.

Ela saiu do carro, e ouviu ele dizer um "até". Então entrou no seu apartamento, cumprimentou o porteiro, e foi subindo de elevador. Enquanto isso, abriu sua bolsa, e pegou o celular, mas ele estava sem bateria.

Abriu seu apartamento e entrou. Deixou o celular para carregar a bateria, e foi trocar de roupa. Vestiu um short curto vermelho, com uma blusa branca. Então foi até a pequena sacada de seu apartamento, e ficou observando a rua.

Então ouviu seu telefone tocar. Entrou na casa, mas não sabia onde o telefone estava, já que era sem fio. Procurou, procurou, procurou, e achou embaixo de uma almofada. Então atendeu, alegre.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin, sentando no sofá.

- Rin! - gritou a voz de Sango. - Até que enfim te achei!

- Ah, oi Sango. - cumprimentou Rin, enquanto ligava a tv.

- Onde você esteve? - perguntou Sango preocupada. - Eu fiquei super preocupada quando descobri que você não estava na boate! Eu e a Kagome tentamos ligar sem parar, mas você não atendia! Vou colocar ela na linha.

- Tá. - disse Rin rindo.

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! - gritou Kagome, enquanto Sango e Rin afastavam o telefone do ouvido. - Onde você esteve garota? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação!

- Calma! - disse Rin. - Eu explico.

Então Rin explicou detalhadamente tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde quando saíra da boate, até quando Sesshoumaru a trouxe. E também perguntou se elas queriam ir na festa no clube.

- Eu topo! - disse Kagome. - O que importa é que você está bem!

- Idem. - disse Sango.

- Ótimo. - disse Rin sorrindo. - Vocês não querem ficar aqui até as quatro? Daí o Sesshy não tem trabalho para buscá-las!

- Pode ser. - disse Kagome, enquanto Sango concordava.

Então elas se despediram, e combinaram de que elas já estavam indo até a casa de Rin. Rin achou engraçado chamar o Sesshoumaru de Sesshy, mas não diria isso na frente dele, já que ele poderia não gostar.

Rin ficou esperando as amigas, enquanto assistia tv. Depois de umas meia hora, a campainha tocou. Ela sabia que o porteiro nem interfonaria, já que elas estavam sempre juntas, e ele sabia que elas era bem amigas. Então foi atender a porta.

- Oii! - cumprimentou Rin, abrindo a porta. - Entrem!

As duas amigas entraram. Então elas foram até a sala, onde Rin estava assistindo tv, e sentaram no sofá, assim como Rin.

- Onde vamos almoçar? - perguntou Sango.

- Onde vocês querem? - perguntou Rin.

- Que tal na lanchonete de sempre? - perguntou Kagome.

- Não. Me traz más lembranças. - disse Rin.

- Então aqui! - disse Sango. - Nós podemos pedir uma pizza!

- Boa idéia! - disse Rin sorrindo. - Eu topo!

- Eu também! - disse Kagome.

- Por conta da casa. - disse Rin, fazendo uma reverência, enquanto Kagome e Sango riam. - Qual sabor?

- Calabresa! - disse Kagome.

- Isso! - disse Sango. - Adoro pizza de calabresa!

- Beleza. - disse Rin, pegando o telefone, que estava do seu lado. - Vou pedir.

Rin pediu a pizza, e elas ficaram esperando, enquanto assistiam um canal de música. Quando unidas, as três se divertiam muito, e sempre riam, conversavam, fofocavam, divertiam-se, e falavam mal das pessoas que não gostavam. Ou seja, Kagura e Kikyou.

Então o interfone tocou, e Rin atendeu. Era a pizza. Logo a campainha tocou, e Rin pegou a pizza, pagando. Então fechou a porta, e as três fizeram a festa. Rin pegou uma garrafa de Coca-Cola da geladeira, e elas decidiram comer na sala.

- Humm... essa pizza está ótima! - disse Kagome, ao morder um pedaço.

- Concordo! - disseram Sango e Rin em uníssono.

- Hum, e você não sabe Rin. - disse Sango, bebendo um gole de sua Coca.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin, enquanto mordia mais um pedaço.

- Ontem de noite, na boate, quando a Kagome estava dançando com o Kouga, o Inu-Yasha o empurrou, e começou a dançar com a Kagome! Rolou a maior briga, e no fim a Kagome ficou dançando com o Inu-Yasha! - disse Sango rindo, enquanto Kagome corava.

- Só dançando? - perguntou Rin, enquanto Kagome ficava mais vermelha ainda.

- Infelizmente, sim... - disse Sango.

- Ah, e a Sango também, senti o maior climinha entre ela e o Miroku! - disse Kagome, enquanto Rin ria.

- O Miroku é um pervertido! - disse Sango corando.

- Isso não significa que você não goste dele! - disse Kagome.

- E você Rin? - perguntou Sango. - Rolou alguma coisa?

- Não! - disse Rin. - E eu não quero mais fazer esse maldito trabalho!

- Fale com o Naraku. - disse Kagome. - Talvez ele a libere desse trabalho.

- É. - disse Rin. - Vou falar com ele amanhã.

As três terminaram de comer a pizza, e resolveram ajudar Rin a escolher um biquíni para ir na festa. Rin vestiu o biquíni, e colocou uma roupa por cima. Então, depois de se arrumarem, as três foram até a sacada.

- Parece que vai chover. - disse Kagome, olhando para o céu.

- É... - disse Rin.

- Legal! Entrar na piscina quando está chovendo! - disse Sango animada.

Rin olhou para baixo, e viu Sesshoumaru encostado no seu carro, e olhando para ela. Então a garota sorriu, e puxou as amigas até fora do apartamento, para irem até Sesshoumaru. Então, quando chegaram até o carro, Rin deu um enorme sorriso, e enquanto andava, tropeçou, e caiu em cima de Sesshoumaru, mas este apenas segurou-a pela cintura, como no restaurante, e eles ficaram muito próximos um do outro.

**N/A: Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu realmente fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic! Pessoal, eu queria saber se vocês conhecem algum site confiável para comprar os dvds de InuYasha!Se conhecerem me avisem!É só isso... valeu pelas reviews!**

**May33: **Oi! Tudo bem? Eu tenho o jogo do InuYasha sim! O Feudal Combat! E olha, eu também não sei se tem jogo pro PS1... Espero que você consiga o PS2 logo! n.n Pode deixar que eu vou tentar postar a fic o mais rápido possível, assim você se cura, e não fica mais que nem a Kikynojo, - como você disse – n.n Muito obrigada pela review!

**The Girl of The Shadow: **Que bom que não ficou brava comigo! Pode deixar que agora eu vou entrar no seu site! O cara que beijou a Rin a força não era o Naraku, não! Eu o inventei! n.n muito obrigada pela review!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Você tem razão, o Sesshy é muuuito fofo! Ah, e eu não tirei a idéia do filme não! Para falar a verdade eu nunca vi ele! E o Sesshy é um youkai sim!n.n muito obrigada pela review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII - O Primeiro Beijo**

Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela mesma, mas sentia uma sensação estranha... era boa, e a deixava feliz, seu coração batia mais forte, e ela sempre acabava sorrindo no final.

- Desculpe... - disse Rin, vermelha, e se recompondo.

- Não tem problema. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Então os quatro entraram no carro. Rin foi na frente com Sesshoumaru, e Sango e Kagome foram atrás. Sesshoumaru dirigiu um bom trecho, e ninguém falava muita coisa. Kagome era a que mais puxava assunto, mas o silêncio incomodava todos.

Quando chegaram, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro. Então os quatro saíram, e caminharam até o clube. Entraram, e foram até a piscina, onde a festa estava acontecendo. Havia bastante gente, e todos estavam animados. Poderia ter mais gente, se o tempo não estivesse tão fechado, como estava naquele dia.

- Nós vamos até o banheiro. - disse Rin para Sesshoumaru.

- O.k. - ele respondeu.

Rin sorriu de um jeito delicado. Então as três foram em direção ao banheiro, enquanto conversavam animadas, principalmente Kagome.

- Nossa, esse clube é demais! - comentou Kagome sorrindo.

- Verdade! Tem de tudo! - concordou Sango.

- Estaria melhor, senão fosse esse tempo... - disse Rin, enquanto elas entravam no banheiro.

Quando entraram, viram que o banheiro era grande e muito limpo. Porém, em um canto, haviam duas garotas conversando e rindo. Então, uma delas, infelizmente Kagura, percebeu a entrada delas.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a Rin e suas amiguinhas... - disse Kagura, enquanto passava protetor solar nas pernas.

- Eu não quero brigar, Kagura. - disse Rin.

- Nem eu. - disse Kagura. - Mas que eu saiba... vocês não são sócias desse clube.

- Não, mas viemos com Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Rin, começando a se irritar.

- Vocês não podem entrar, ao menos que sejam namorados. - disse Kagura, com um sorriso falso.

- O que você vai fazer? - Rin perguntou receosa.

- Nada. - Kagura respondeu falsamente.

Então ela e a amiga dela passaram entre as três, e saíram do banheiro, rindo. Rin, Kagome e Sango ficaram quietas e paradas, apenas pensando no que Kagura poderia fazer contra as três, já que realmente não eram sócias.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Kagome.

- Nada. - respondeu Rin. - Deixa.

As três se arrumaram, passaram protetor solar, deixaram as bolsas no armário e pegaram suas toalhas. Então foram até onde Sesshoumaru estava, e para a infelicidade de Rin, ele estava conversando com Kagura.

- _Tchau, Sesshy._ - disse Kagura, com um tom diferente na voz.

- "Espera aí!". - pensou Rin, parando de andar. - "Sesshy foi eu que inventei! Mas que vaca!".

- A gente já vai entrar na piscina? - perguntou Kagome para Sesshoumaru.

- Eu vou. Se vocês quiserem. - ele respondeu, olhando para o corpo de Rin, que corou na hora.

Então as três resolveram entrar na piscina também. Rin pulou na piscina, junto com Kagome e Sango. Sentiu a água gelada no corpo, e voltou para a superfície, e foi de encontro com as amigas e Sesshoumaru.

- Faz tempo que eu não entro em uma piscina! - disse Kagome.

- É... - disse Sango. - Eu também!

- Eu também! - completou Rin, enquanto elas riam.

Então elas passaram um tempo se divertindo. A piscina estava reservada, para a festa, e eles estavam distribuindo sorvete de graça, mas quase ninguém pegava.

- Rin, eu vou ali, e já volto. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está bem! - disse Rin sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru saiu da piscina e foi andando até um canto. Rin estava conversando com as amigas, quando um garoto alto, cabelos castanhos claros e curtos, apareceu entre elas, e pegou nas mãos de Rin.

- Rin... quanto tempo! - ele disse sorrindo.

- Ahn... quem é você? - perguntou Rin.

- Você não se lembra? - ele perguntou. - Eu era filho dos amigos de seus pais! Nunca nos falamos, mas eu sempre lhe observava...

- Ah... - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- E eu te achava muito bonita... - ele disse, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Achava? - perguntou Kagome, se intrometendo.

- Não! - ele disse. - Ainda acho!

- O-obrigada! - agradeceu Rin corando.

- Eu queria tanto te conhecer... vamos tomar um sorvete! - ele disse.

- Eu não posso. - respondeu Rin, mas não querendo também. - Eu estou com o Sesshoumaru.

- Quem é ele? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, agora se intrometendo na conversa.

- Eu sou o Ryo! - ele se apresentou. - Rin, venha comigo.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, quando ele a pegou nos braços e foi saindo da piscina com ela.

Todos estavam muito surpresos com a atitude de Ryo, e Kagome, Sango e Sesshoumaru saíram da piscina, atrás dele.

- Rin... você é uma garota especial para mim... - Ryo disse, deixando-a no chão e pegando nas suas mãos novamente.

- Você está bem? - Rin perguntou.

Então ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela foi indo para trás. Então ele a pegou pela cintura, e ia se aproximando para beijá-la, e ela ia se afastando o máximo que podia. Foi então que o segurança do clube apareceu e separou-os, para a surpresa de todos.

- Você não é sócia desse clube. - ele disse bravo. - Nem vocês!

Ele disse apontando para Kagome e Sango. Nesse momento, todos estavam olhando para eles, e curiosos para saber o que iria acontecer. Então Sesshoumaru se intrometeu. Ele foi até Rin e a segurou pela cintura. Nesse momento gotas de chuva começaram a cair, e aos poucos ficavam mais grossas.

- Ela é minha namorada. - Sesshoumaru disse, enquanto várias pessoas saíam da piscina por causa da chuva.

- Sei! - disse o segurança.

Então Sesshoumaru puxou Rin mais para perto de si e a beijou. No meio da chuva, sob os olhares de todos que estavam em volta. Rin não sabia explicar o que sentira. Sentira felicidade, surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo... amor. Os lábios eram gostosos de se beijar, e ela não resistiu. Esqueceu do trabalho, esqueceu das amigas e de tudo que estava ao seu redor. Simplesmente retribuiu o beijo de Sesshoumaru, e os dois ficaram se beijando no meio da chuva, enquanto muitas pessoas aplaudiam.

Eles tiveram que parar pela falta de ar. Rin tinha ficado vermelha, e seu coração bateu muito rápido e forte. Então eles se separaram lentamente, e olharam para ver a reação do segurança.

- Vocês não me enganam! - o segurança gritou. - E aquelas garotas?

- Nós estamos com elas! - disse Inu-Yasha, aparecendo com o Miroku.

- Inu-Yasha... - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Miroku... - disse Sango no mesmo tom.

Então o segurança saiu daquela área, já que a chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango tiveram que sair também, já que ventava muito forte. Eles foram para uma área coberta.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Kagome. - Está chovendo muito forte!

- Eu emprestei meu carro para um amigo. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- E nós viemos a pé. - disse Inu-Yasha.

- "Kagura...". - pensou Rin. - "Eu tenho certeza que foi ela que nos denunciou!".

- De acordo com o que sei, não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo. - disse Miroku. - E já está escurecendo.

- Mas então o que faremos? - perguntou Sango.

- Eu acho que conheço um local aqui perto onde podemos passar a noite. - disse Miroku.

- Mas como vamos nessa chuva? - perguntou Kagome.

- Simples. Sesshoumaru carrega a Rin, Inu-Yasha Kagome e eu a Sango. - disse Miroku.

- Está bem. Mas temos que pegar nossas coisas antes! - disse Sango.

- Eu posso ir junto... - disse Miroku se aproveitando da situação.

- NãO! - gritaram as três.

As três foram correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino, e com dificuldade, conseguiram chegar. Elas vestiram suas roupas por cima do biquíni, e voltaram correndo até onde estavam os garotos.

- Então vamos! - disse Miroku, pegando Sango nos braços.

- Ai! - disse Sango, surpresa.

- Eu te machuquei? - perguntou Miroku.

- Não, é que eu fiquei surpresa. - respondeu Sango.

Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha imitaram Miroku, e foram seguindo ele até o lugar onde ele havia falado. A chuva estava piorando, e o vento também. Rin sentia seu rosto queimar, e seu coração batia mais rápido.

- "Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?". - Rin pensou, fechando os olhos.

Então finalmente eles chegaram no local, onde Miroku havia falado. Eles deixaram as garotas no chão, e ao verem onde estavam, lançaram olhares acusadores sobre Miroku, que não fez nada.

- Era aqui? - perguntou Sango, irritada.

- Sim. - respondeu Miroku.

- MIROKU! - gritaram todos, nervosos.

- Eu não vou dormir em um motel! - disse Kagome corando.

- Mas pensando bem, eu acho que é o único jeito. - disse Inu-Yasha.

- É verdade. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Com essa chuva, não temos onde passar a noite.

- Mas e os quartos? - perguntou Rin. - Como faremos?

- Eu durmo com a Sango, o Inu-Yasha com a Kagome e o Sesshoumaru com a Rin. - disse Miroku, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Ele tem razão. - disse Sango. - É só passar uma noite aqui.

- Então vamos entrar logo! - disse Inu-Yasha.

Os seis entraram no motel, molhados. Eles foram até a balconista, que olhava surpresa para o bando. Rin foi falar com ela, já que ninguém ia.

- Queremos três quartos. - pediu Rin.

- Tudo bem. - disse a balconista, pegando três chaves. - Saiba que se precisarem de algo, é só telefonar.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, pegando as chaves, e entregando para os amigos.

- Tenham uma boa noite! - disse a mulher.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin novamente.

Rin caminhou até os amigos, que estavam quietos. Então ela deu um suspiro, cansada. Depois Miroku foi o primeiro a falar.

- Vamos subir. - disse Miroku.

**N/A: Olá Otakus! Tudo bom com vocês? Queria agradecer pelas reviews! Isso me dá alegrias! n.n**

**Stephanie: **Oi! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente! Valeu pela review!

**SangoHigurashi: **Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Queria saber que lugar é esse que vende os dvds de InuYasha! Fiquei interessada, sim! Valeu pela review!

**May33: **Oi! Beleza? Eu acredito que seu celular está (ou estava) sem bateria! Me avise quando conseguir o nome do site! Valeu pela review!

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oi! Tudo beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Obrigada pelo elogio! Valeu pela review!

**The Girl of The Shadow: **Oii! Tudo bom? Uau, se eles tivessem tomado banho juntos... ia ser muito louco! Sabe, a Kagome e a Sango perceberam que a Rin chamou de Sesshy, elas não disseram nada, mas pode apostar que elas acharam bem fofo o apelido! Não, imagina só o Inu e a Kag dançando na rua! Que romântico! n.n Eu odeio a Kagura, assim como a Kikyou. Simplesmente não suporto elas! ò.ó tudo bem que você não conhece nenhum site confiável! Valeu pela review!

**Raissinha: **Oi! Beleza? Em breve suas perguntas serão respondidas... ficou legal a maneira que você escreveu! n.n Valeu pela review!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Oi! Tudo bom? Que legal que está curtindo a minha fic! Eu amo tanto o Sesshy... Sabe, eu realmente fui maldosa com a Rin ao escrever esse trabalho pra coitada... aliás, o que ela fez de tão ruim pra mim? E ainda eu coloquei a culpa no Naraku! Hehe! Brincadeirinha! Valeu pela review!

**Dama 9: **Oi! Tudo bem? Não teve problema você não ter comentado no cap. anterior! Que bom que gostou da atitude do Sesshy! Ele não dá muitas explicações, já que tem aquele jeito frio, que é tão lindoo! Deixa qualquer uma louca! Valeu pela review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII – O Beijo de Kagura em Sesshoumaru**

Os seis subiram pela escada, e foram até os seus quartos, que eram vizinhos, e ficavam no segundo andar. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto, e ele e Rin entraram. O quarto era grande e luxuoso. No centro, havia uma cama redonda e vermelha, com pétalas de rosa coladas na colcha. No canto, havia um banheiro grande, com uma enorme banheira.

- Nossa... é tão luxuoso aqui. - comentou Rin, ao entrar.

- É. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou Rin, apontando para algo vermelho, em cima da cama.

- Uma... camisola. - Sesshoumaru respondeu se aproximando.

A camisola era vermelha e curta, mas tamanho único. Era de alcinhas, e havia rendas. Rin havia achado bonita, mas muito curta.

- Eu não vou usar isso aí. - disse Rin se aproximando.

- E você vai dormir com essas roupas molhadas? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Rin não soube o que responder. Pelo jeito teria que vestir a camisola, porém, não havia nada para que os homens vestissem. Então ela resolveu ver se no quarto de Kagome e Sango também tinham a camisola.

- Eu vou no quarto da Kagome e da Sango. - disse Rin. - Para ver se elas também vestirão isso.

- Está bem. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin saiu do quarto, e para a sua surpresa, Inu-Yasha e Miroku estavam fora do quarto, conversando. Ela não entendeu o que eles estavam fazendo ali, e se aproximou dos dois para saber melhor.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - Rin perguntou curiosa.

- Humpf! A Kagome quer tomar banho. E depois vai vestir aquela camisola horrível, e não quer que eu fique dentro. - respondeu Inu-Yasha resmungando.

- A Sangozinha também. - disse Miroku.

- Uma camisola vermelha e curta com rendas? - perguntou Rin.

- É. - respondeu Inu-Yasha.

- O.k. Era isso o que eu queria saber. Tchau! - disse Rin entrando no quarto novamente.

- Tchau. - eles responderam.

Rin entrou no quarto, e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Toda vez que via Sesshoumaru isso acontecia. Ele estava desligando o celular, e depois guardou no bolso.

- Elas vão vestir isso. - disse Rin pegando a camisola. - Eu vou tomar um banho, tá?

- O.k. - Sesshoumaru respondeu. - Eu vou sair.

- Onde você vai? - Rin perguntou.

- Falar com o Inu-Yasha. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- O.k.

Rin entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Ligou a banheira, tirou a roupa molhada e entrou na água quente. Ela relaxou, e ficou pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ele era lindo, e ela uma simples mulher. Recebera um trabalho sujo, mas não descobrira nada, só queria aproveitar os momentos de felicidade que tinha com ele...

Depois de tomar um banho, ela vestiu a camisola, que caiu perfeitamente bem em seu corpo, apesar de ela não ter gostado por ser muito curta, mas não tinha outra opção. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que Sesshoumaru ainda não havia voltado, e resolveu procurá-lo.

Ela saiu do quarto, e encontrou Inu-Yasha e Miroku ainda no corredor, esperando para entrar no quarto. Eles olharam surpresos para Rin, já que nunca a viram tão bonita daquele jeito. Ela tinha um jeito doce e delicado.

- Vocês viram o Sesshoumaru? - Rin perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. - responderam os dois em uníssono.

- O.k. - respondeu Rin, indo em direção à escada. - "Onde é que ele se meteu?".

Rin desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, e teve uma surpresa. Sesshoumaru estava conversando com Kagura. Mas o que a Kagura estava fazendo lá? Com Sesshoumaru? Rin se perguntou. Sentiu raiva e ódio. Kagura viu que Rin estava ali, então ela colocou uma mão no pescoço de Sesshoumaru e o beijou. Simplesmente o beijou. Rin sentiu uma dor, e sentia vontade de chorar. Então subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou em seu quarto, sem olhar para Inu-Yasha e Miroku, então deixou as lágrimas rolares em sua face angelical. Ela deitou na cama, chorando.

- Mas por que eu estou chorando? - Rin se perguntou. - Ele é um youkai. Nunca gostaria de uma humana como eu! E... mas por que é que eu estou falando isso?

Rin fechou os olhos lentamente. As lágrimas insistiam em cair, e uma forte dor tomar conta de si. Então ela ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, e ouviu passos. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele sentou ao lado de Rin, e ficou ouvindo os pequenos soluços dela.

- Você... está... namorando a Ka... Kagura? - perguntou Rin, sem encará-lo.

- Não. Ela me beijou sem sentido. - ele respondeu.

- Vocês então, estão ficando? - Rin perguntou, sentando na cama e se virando para ele.

- Não. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, pegando nas mãos de Rin. - Eu não tenho nada com ela!

- Então por que ela te beijou? - perguntou Rin.

- Isso eu não sei. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, afrouxando o aperto, mas não soltando as mãos de Rin.

- Você gosta dela? - Rin perguntou, encarando seus olhos dourados.

- Não, eu não gosto dela. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pela sua face. Então ela abaixou as mãos, e encostou a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru, e juntos dormiram abraçados, com as mãos uma segurando a outra, enquanto as lágrimas de Rin caíam.

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. A chuva parara durante a noite, e o clima estava bom. Rin acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, e viu que estava abraçada com Sesshoumaru. Corou e sorriu. Gostava do abraço dele, era muito bom...

- Acordou? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

- Eu te acordei? - perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Não. Eu já estava acordado. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Olha, me desculpe por ont... - dizia Rin.

- Esquece aquilo. - Sesshoumaru disse.

Rin sorriu. Então os dois se separaram. Rin foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, depois vestiu sua roupa, que já estava seca. Saiu do banheiro, depois de ter se arrumado.

- Suas amigas e o Inu-Yasha e o Miroku já foram. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Elas foram trabalhar, e disseram que era o seu dia de folga.

- Ah... é! - disse Rin, sorrindo, e lembrando de que não precisava trabalhar, apenas descobrir o segredo.

Os dois saíram do quarto, e desceram as escadas. Inu-Yasha havia pagado a conta de todos, já que ele era o único que tinha dinheiro. Então os dois saíram do motel, e o carro de Sesshoumaru estava estacionado em frente.

- O amigo que eu emprestei o carro descobriu que eu estava aqui, e trouxe o carro. - disse Sesshoumaru, antes que Rin perguntasse.

Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para dar carona pra Rin, e ela aceitou. Então ele foi dirigindo até o apartamento de Rin. Quando chegaram, ele estacionou o carro em frente. Rin se virou para agradecer, mas sentiu uma sensação estranha.

Então os rostos foram se aproximando. O coração de Rin começou a bater mais rápido e forte, e ela sentiu o rosto queimar. Já sentiam a respiração um do outro, os lábios se aproximavam, quando um mendigo bateu na janela do carro, e eles se afastaram rapidamente.

- Obrigada pela carona. - agradeceu Rin, e ela saiu do carro, e entrou correndo no apartamento, assustada.

Ela subiu pelo elevador e entrou no seu apartamento. Foi até o seu quarto, trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento correndo. Desceu até a garagem, entrou no carro, e acelerou o carro até a sua empresa. Precisava falar urgentemente com Kagome e Sango.

Por sorte, o trânsito estava bom. Ela chegou rápido até a empresa, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem, e subiu pelo elevador. Saiu correndo, e abriu a porta de sua sala, ofegando. Mas por azar, elas não estavam lá, e quem estava lá era Kohaku.

- Cadê a Kagome e a Sango? – Rin perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu pedi para conversar sozinho com você. – Kohaku respondeu.

- Não dá para ser depois? Eu realmente preciso falar com elas. – Rin perguntou.

- Não dá. O que eu preciso falar também é muito importante. – Kohaku disse.

- "O que será que o Kohaku tem de tão importante para falar comigo?". – se perguntou Rin. – "De qualquer maneira é melhor eu ouvir.". Então... pode falar.

**N/A: **Olá Otakus! Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews, e pelas dicas de sites! Valeu mesmo!

**SangoHigurashi: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Uma pena que seja em São Paulo... eu moro no Paraná! Mas mesmo assim valeu! Valeu pela review também!

**May33: **Olá! O site que você está falando deve ser mesmo bom! Me avise quando conseguir o endereço! Valeu pela review!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Oie! Olha, eu vou tentar postar um capítulo por dia! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Valeu pela review!

**Kagura Fan 17: **Olá! Que bom que está amando a minha fic! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! A sua idéia de traduzir as fics é muito interessante! Valeu pela review!

**Mickelle: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! E também da briga entre a Kagura e a Rin! Valeu pela review!

**Dama 9: **Oie! Que bom que o Sesshy está te surpreendendo! Fico contente que esteja achando a minha fic show! Valeu pela review!

**Harada San: **Oii! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Eu também não conseguia imaginar a Rin grande, mas sei lá, de repente ela surgiu na minha cabeça! Hehe! Valeu pela review!

**CyberTamis: **Oi! Olha, eu também acho que no caso da Rin eu não conseguiria! Eu acho a Rin e o Sesshy o casal mais fofo de InuYasha! Valeu pela review!

**Raissinha: **Olá! Antes de tudo, queria dizer que as suas reviews são legais! Assim como a de todo mundo! Pelo menos para mim! Elas são especiais! Nesse cap. eu não escrevi da Sango e do Miroku, mas pode apostar que ele levou muitos e muitos tapas! Valeu pela review!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Que bom que você acha que a minha fic está ficando cada vez mais melhor! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX – A Declaração de Kohaku e a Decepção**

- Bom... eu só queria dizer que você... quer dizer... que eu... eu... te amo. – Kohaku disse, ficando vermelho.

- Hã? – perguntou Rin, não entendendo nada. – Do que é que você está falando?

- Essa é a verdade. – Kohaku disse, sem encarar Rin. – Eu fingi que gostava da Kagome para fazer ciúmes, mas eu te amo Rin. E... eu sempre te amei, desde que você começou a trabalhar nessa revista.

- Mas... por que você não me disse isso antes? – perguntou Rin.

- Porque... eu achei que você não gostasse de mim. – Kohaku respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um momento. Rin não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que seu coração não estava batendo forte como quando via Sesshoumaru. Não sentia seu rosto queimar. Não sentia nenhuma sensação diferente. Para ela, Kohaku era como um amigo.

- Então... você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Kohaku, levantando a cabeça.

- Kohaku... me diz uma coisa. – pediu Rin. – Quando o seu coração bate mais forte e mais rápido, você sente seu rosto queimar, e sente uma sensação estranha... diferente, que você só sente ao ver essa pessoa... o que é isso?

- Amor. – Kohaku respondeu. – É o que eu sinto por você. Você... sente isso por mim?

- "Não pode ser".. – pensou Rin. – "É o que eu sinto pelo Sesshoumaru! Mas... eu estou apaixonada por ele? Não pode ser... eu amo o Sesshoumaru? Mas o que está acontecendo comigo...?".

- Você sente? – Kohaku tornou a perguntar.

- Não... eu sinto isso por outro cara. – respondeu Rin, sentindo que as lágrimas logo cairiam de seu rosto.

- Uau... eu acabei de levar um fora. – Kohaku disse, dando um suspiro.

- Kohaku! – disse Rin, se aproximando dele, e pegando suas mãos. – Não me entenda mal! Mas se isso é realmente amor, eu amo o Sesshoumaru! E... você é como um grande amigo para mim! Você é especial!

- Rin... – Kohaku disse, surpreso com as palavras da garota. – Se você ama mesmo esse tal de... Sesshoumaru... corra atrás dele. Diga antes que ele se apaixone por outra.

- Mas e se ele não me amar? – perguntou Rin, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a rolar em seu rosto.

- Quem não amaria uma garota doce e delicada como você? – Kohaku perguntou sorrindo. – Vá! Seja quem for ele, eu tenho certeza de que ele te ama.

- Obrigada Kohaku! – agradeceu Rin, abraçando o amigo.

- Vai logo. – disse Kohaku sorrindo.

Rin deu um enorme sorriso e saiu correndo da sala, chorando. Ela desceu pelo elevador e saiu da empresa, a pé, já que a empresa de Sesshoumaru ficava em frente a sua. Foi correndo atravessando as ruas, e levando algumas buzinadas, mas chegou.

Então ela entrou na empresa, e foi até a recepção. A empresa era grande, e bem organizada. Alguns funcionários, que a conheciam pela revista, lançavam olhares acusadores sobre ela, que ignorava.

- Eu preciso falar com Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin, para a recepcionista.

- Seu nome? – perguntou a mulher.

- Rin. – respondeu a garota, tentando conter as lágrimas.

A recepcionista discou um número no telefone. Então ela disse algumas palavras, e então desligou. Ela anotou algo em um pequeno caderno, e depois deixou a caneta no balcão.

- Pode subir. A sala é no terceiro andar. – disse a recepcionista.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin, enquanto corria até o elevador.

Ela chamou o elevador. Estava demorando muito, e ela estava com muita pressa. Precisava dizer toda a verdade para ele. Então saiu correndo até a escada, e foi subindo até o terceiro andar. Tropeçava às vezes, mas não ligava.

Então ela chegou. Foi correndo até a sala de Sesshoumaru, e bateu na porta. Então a maçaneta girou. Rin sentiu o coração bater mais forte, mas para a sua decepção, quem atendeu foi Kagura.

- O Sesshoumaru está ocupado agora. – disse Kagura. – Ele me pediu para falar com você amanhã. Venha amanhã.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin. – Ele... pediu para você me dizer que eu tenho que vir amanhã?

- Sim. – respondeu Kagura.

- Mas... o que é tão importante assim para ele? – perguntou Rin, chorando.

- O trabalho. – respondeu Kagura. – Você está decepcionada por ele preferir o trabalho a você?

- Sim. – respondeu Rin, sem esconder a verdade.

- Se você quiser saber por que ele prefere o trabalho a você, me encontre amanhã, as oito da manhã, na frente da sua empresa. Te entregarei a prova. – disse Kagura.

- Está bem. – disse Rin, se virando e saindo.

Rin foi andando devagar até o elevador. Chamou ele, e esperou. Então entrou, e desceu até o térreo, então saiu da empresa. Foi andando até a sua empresa, foi até a garagem, entrou no seu carro, e foi dirigindo até o seu apartamento.

- "Por que? Por que ele preferiu o trabalho do que mim? Mas é claro... só pode ser. Ele não me ama, e o Kohaku estava errado. Se ele realmente me amasse, iria falar comigo.". – pensou Rin, ainda chorando. – "Eu sou uma boba. Mas é lógico que ele não me ama! Por que amaria uma humana idiota como eu? Ai... mas que confusão...".

Rin estava um pouco decepcionada. Ela ia dirigindo sem prestar muita atenção, e levava muitas buzinadas, e com dificuldade, ela conseguiu chegar até seu apartamento. Estacionou seu carro na garagem e subiu até o seu apartamento.

Entrou, largou sua bolsa e a chave no chão e foi até a sacada. Sentou na grade, e ficou sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto, e afastar os cabelos. Não sabia por que estava tão decepcionada, já que ela e Sesshoumaru não eram namorados nem nada, mas ela amava ele. E sentia um grande vazio, ao pensar que ele não a amava. Era ruim demais.

- "O que será que a Kagura quis dizer? O que será que ela vai me mostrar amanhã?". – pensou Rin, dando um longo suspiro.

Então Rin saiu da sacada, e sentou no sofá de sua sala. Decidiu ligar para Kagome e Sango, para ver o que elas achavam da situação. Pegou seu telefone, e ligou para a sua sala na empresa, onde as duas deviam estar trabalhando.

- Alô? – atendeu a voz de Sango.

- Alô. – atendeu Rin. – Oi Sango.

- Oi Rin-chan! – atendeu Sango.

- Sango, eu queria falar com você e a Kagome. – disse Rin.

- Claro! Espera um pouco que eu vou colocar aqui para ela ouvir! – disse Sango.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin.

Então Rin contou tudo para as amigas. Contou tudo o que sentia quando via Sesshoumaru, contou o que Kohaku lhe disse, e contou o que Kagura lhe disse, e enquanto falava, sentia as lágrimas caírem novamente.

- Mas é óbvio! – disse Kagome. – Não é, Sango?

- Lógico! – disse Sango.

- Você realmente ama o Sesshoumaru! – disseram as duas juntas.

- O Kohaku disse a verdade. – disse Sango.

- É! Mas o que eu não sei dizer é sobre a Kagura. – disse Kagome.

- Eu também não... mas não deve ser nada importante. Ela só disse isso para te provocar. – disse Sango.

- Espero... – disse Rin. – Mas de qualquer jeito eu continuo achando que o que ela tem para dizer é algo importante.

- Só resta esperar, né? – disse Kagome.

- É. – disse Rin. – Bom... obrigada pelas palavras amigas.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar com a gente. – disse Kagome.

- Isso aí! – disse Sango.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Rin. – Bom... vou desligar. Tchau!

- Tchau! – elas disseram em uníssono. – Beijos!

- Beijos. – disse Rin desligando o telefone.

Rin passou o resto do dia pensativa. Mas de uma coisa ela já tinha certeza: amava o Sesshoumaru e iria amar custasse o que custar. Então assim o dia foi se passando...

O dia tinha amanhecido nublado. As nuvens eram cinzas, e logo iria cair uma grande chuva. Rin acordou preocupada, levantou-se, vestiu um conjunto jeans, não comeu nada, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento. Iria a pé até sua empresa, já que o trânsito naquele dia não estava nada bom.

Foi andando pensativa até a sua empresa. Também foi apressada, já que não queria se molhar. Então logo começou a trovejar, e ela chegou a tempo na sua empresa, já que logo depois começou a cair uma forte chuva.

Kagura estava em frente da empresa, esperando por Rin. Rin se aproximou dela, e elas se encararam civilizadamente. Rin estava curiosa para saber o que Kagura iria lhe mostrar, e então deu um longo suspiro.

- O que você quer me mostrar? – perguntou Rin.

- Aqui está toda a verdade. – respondeu Kagura abrindo a bolsa e pegando um gravador. – Ouça e entenderá tudo. Agora adeus! Estou atrasada para o meu trabalho.

Rin pegou o gravador, e Kagura saiu da empresa, e entrou no seu carro. Então a garota analisou o gravador, que estava com uma fita dentro. Então clicou em Play, e começou a ouvir a gravação.

**May33: **Oie! Agora o site apareceu sim! Valeu pela dica! E pela review também!

**CyberTamis: **Olá! Eu também acho o Miroku e a Sango muito fofos! Casal tão bonitinho! Mas mesmo assim eu prefiro a Rin e o Sesshy! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Valeu pela review!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Esse mendigo... só serviu para atrapalhar mesmo! Eu também não gosto da Kagura! Que bom que está gostando cada vez mais da minha fic! Valeu pela review!

**Harada San: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu pela review!

**Dama 9: **Olá! A Kagura merecia ser estrangulada... realmente. Bom, agora você já sabe o que o Kohaku tinha para dizer a Rin, né? Valeu pela review!

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oie! Concordo sim! É sempre bom mostrar que brasileiros também sabem escrever! Mas você acha que a minha fic está boa? Valeu pela pela review!

**Sheila-san: **Oiee! Agora você descobriu o que tanto queria saber! Hehe! Você não é fã de InuYasha? Você é fã do que? Mesmo assim, o Sesshy é mesmo muito fofo! Valeu pela review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X - A Verdade é Finalmente Revelada!**

_- Sesshoumaru, por que você não volta a namorar comigo? - perguntou a voz de Kagura._

_- Você sabe. Eu estou a trabalho, e não posso namorá-la. - respondeu a voz de Sesshoumaru._

_- Você gosta desse trabalho que recebeu do chefe? - perguntou Kagura._

_- Não. - Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente._

_- Você já está terminando de cumprir o trabalho? - perguntou Kagura. - Já descobriu alguma coisa?_

_- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru._

_- Deve ser realmente ruim fazer esse trabalho, já que você detesta humanos. - disse Kagura._

_- O que você está querendo com essa conversa? - perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu só queria que você me explicasse melhor esse trabalho... - disse Kagura._

_- Você sabe muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer. - disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu sei. Mas isso fez com que terminássemos o namoro! - disse Kagura._

_- É, mas isso é só trabalho, eu só tenho que descobrir o que a empresa de Rin está querendo mudar na revista! - disse Sesshoumaru. - E você já está me irritando!_

_- E para isso você tem que conquistá-la? - perguntou Kagura, com uma voz chorosa._

_- Você sabe que sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru._

_- Tudo bem... eu entendo meu amor. - disse Kagura._

Então a gravação continuou, mas estava tudo quieto. Rin entendeu que eles estavam se beijando, então a gravação parou.

- Então era isso... - disse Rin, sem se importar se os outros estavam ouvindo. - Naraku anunciou um tempo atrás que iria mudar a seção de ambiente na revista, mas deixou claro que era segredo... e que ninguém podia saber...

Rin então encostou na parede as suas costas e desceu, sentando no chão. Tudo estava se encaixando, e aos poucos ela deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu belo rosto, como fazia esses dias.

- E Sesshoumaru recebeu um trabalho do chefe igual ao meu! Para me conquistar! - disse Rin, enquanto várias pessoas a olhavam. - Como eu sou burra! Ele só queria descobrir que seção da revista que iria mudar! Nada do que a gente passou era verdade... tudo era mentira... não passou de uma mentira...

Rin sentiu uma forte dor no peito, e as lágrimas caíam pelo rosto. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Ela estava mal, e não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas continuava a ligar os fatos.

- Será que quando aquele cara na boate me beijou... ele é que tinha contratado ele? E no clube também? Mas que canalha! - disse Rin, ficando vermelha. - Eu não acredito que acreditei nele! E o pior é que eu acabei me apaixonando! Será que ele não sabe que é errado brincar com os sentimentos dos outros? Idiota! Eu odeio ele!

Rin se levantou, e entrou na sua empresa. Subiu até o seu andar, e abriu a porta de sua sala chutando. Kagome e Sango se assustaram, ao ver a amiga. Então Rin fechou a porta com um outro chute, e encostou nela, enquanto chorava.

- O que aconteceu Rin? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto ela e Sango se aproximavam.

- Idiota! Canalha! Eu odeio ele! Odeio! ODEIO! **ODEIO!** - gritou Rin, chorando.

- Quem? - perguntou Sango.

- Sesshoumaru! - respondeu Rin. - E me **odeio** também! Sou uma idiota por ter aceitado esse maldito trabalho!

- Rin, conte o que aconteceu! - disse Kagome.

- Assim podemos te ajudar! - disse Sango.

Rin pegou o gravador e clicou no botão Play. Então a gravação começou a tocar novamente, e Kagome e Sango ouviam atentamente. Quando a gravação terminou, Kagome e Sango abraçaram Rin, que chorava sem parar.

- Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que tudo isso tem que acontecer comigo? - perguntou Rin. - Por que ele me traiu? Por que eu aceitei esse maldito trabalho? Eu odeio a minha vida!

- Calma Rin! - disse Sango.

- Ninguém sabia que ele estava te traindo. - disse Kagome.

Rin pegou o gravador, e limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seus belos olhos castanhos. Então se recompôs, e deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu vou falar com o Naraku. Não quero mais fazer esse trabalho. - disse Rin.

- Mas assim você vai ser despedida! - disse Kagome.

- Não importa! - disse Rin, enquanto as lágrimas tornavam a cair. - Eu odeio o Naraku!

Rin saiu da sala e andou até a sala de Naraku. Então abriu a porta sem bater, e viu ele rasgando a foto que havia mostrado para ela, mostrando quem era Sesshoumaru.

- Rin? O que te traz aqui? - Naraku perguntou, se levantando.

- Eu não vou mais fazer esse trabalho idiota! - disse Rin nervosa.

- Tudo bem. Podemos colocar outra pessoa no seu lugar. - disse Naraku. - E pode deixar que eu não vou te despedir.

- Não precisa! Eu me demito! - disse Rin.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? - perguntou Naraku.

- Eu me demito! Odeio você! Você é um sujo! Eu não suporto mais esse lugar! - disse Rin, chorando.

- Tudo bem. - Naraku respondeu. – Vai ser pior para você.

Então Rin saiu da sala. Ela ia descendo as escadas até o térreo, e quando chegou, esbarrou em Kohaku. Ele era bom. Mesmo amando-a, concordou em perdê-la para Sesshoumaru, e ainda a ajudou a descobrir que amava Sesshoumaru.

- Rin? Por que está chorando? - Kohaku perguntou.

- "Ele é tão bom... muito melhor que Sesshoumaru e eu...". - pensou Rin.

Então Rin seguiu seu caminho e saiu da empresa. Não queria falar com Kohaku naquele estado. Na verdade não queria falar com ninguém, só queria ficar sozinha, e ter um pouco de privacidade para pensar melhor.

Então a garota saiu na chuva, mas Kohaku a segurou pelo braço, para que ela não continuasse seu caminho. Ela se virou para ele, e eles se abraçaram.

- Ouça isso. - disse Rin ligando o gravador.

Então o gravador começou a tocar novamente. Rin chorava à medida que a voz de Sesshoumaru falava. Então quando a gravação terminou, Kohaku abraçou Rin.

- Eu me demiti. Estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ele. - disse Rin.

- A Sango me contou... - disse Kohaku.

- Só queria ter uma vida normal e sem mentiras... - disse Rin, abraçando o amigo. - Mas eu acabei me apaixonando por ele... e eu não devia ter mentido para ele também... eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

- Calma Rin... saiba que você pode contar comigo sempre que quiser. - disse Kohaku, enquanto levantava a cabeça de Rin.

Então Rin encarou Kohaku. Ele estava sendo verdadeiro, e ela sentiu uma sensação boa, ele deixava-a tranqüila. Então os rostos foram se aproximando... _"Mas o que eu estou fazendo?"_. Eles já sentiam a respiração um do outro... _"Eu amo o Sesshoumaru?"_. Os lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais... _"O Sesshoumaru me traiu..."_. Então quando eles iam se beijar, Rin ouviu uma voz conhecida, e sentiu uma dor dentro de si.

- Rin? - era Sesshoumaru.

Rin se separou rapidamente de Kohaku. Mesmo após a decepção, ainda sentia o coração bater mais forte, o rosto queimar e a sensação estranha... ela encarou Sesshoumaru vermelha, e viu que ele a encarava também.

- Deixe a em paz! - disse Kohaku.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Rin entrou na frente de Kohaku. Então entregou o gravador para Sesshoumaru. Depois Kohaku pegou ela nos braços, para a sua surpresa, e correu até o seu carro, que estava perto de lá. Então eles entraram, e Kohaku acelerou o carro.

Rin olhou pela janela do carro, e viu Sesshoumaru encarando-a surpreso. Então o carro foi se afastando de lá, e Rin sentia cada vez mais uma dor dentro de si. Então deixou as lágrimas caírem, depois de dar um suspiro.

- Para onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou Rin, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Para... a minha casa. Está bem? - perguntou Kohaku, enquanto dirigia.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin, olhando as gotas de chuva pela janela.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kohaku estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa. A casa era grande, parecida com a de Sango. Os dois saíram do carro e entraram na casa. Então os dois foram até a sala de estar.

- Pode sentar aí. Eu vou... preparar um chocolate quente. - Kohaku disse á Rin.

- Está bem. Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sentando no sofá.

- "O Kohaku está sendo tão legal comigo... ele pelo menos não mente... Mas eu também menti...". - Rin pensava.

Pouco depois, Kohaku apareceu com duas xícaras de chocolate quente. Ele entregou uma para Rin, e depois sentou-se ao seu lado. Rin bebeu um gole de seu chocolate quente. Não estava muito bom, mas também não estava ruim. Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Rin... - Kohaku chamou.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, olhando o amigo.

Então Kohaku abraçou Rin. Ela retribuiu o abraço, e começou a chorar mais ainda. Não sabia por que estava tão mal, já que ela fizera a mesma coisa com ele, só que era diferente... principalmente quando você está apaixonada por essa pessoa...

Quando os dois se separaram, Kohaku deixou o chocolate quente na mesinha que estava em frente a eles. Então ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Rin e a puxou mais perto dele. Os rostos foram se aproximando. Rin não sentia nada, apenas... um arrepio. Quando os lábios iam se tocar, Rin o empurrou, e se levantou.

- Me desculpa, Kohaku! Mas eu amo o Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, pegando sua bolsa, e andando em direção a porta.

- Espera! Aonde você vai? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Preciso falar com _ele._ - respondeu Rin, saindo pela porta. - "Sesshoumaru... eu te amo!".

**N/A: **Olá otakus! A fic já está no fim! Próximo capítulo vai ser o último! Espero que tenham gostado desse! Valeu!

**May33: **Oie! Tudo bom? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos! Ah, e você já comprou dvd's por aquele site?

**Dama 9: **Oi! Tudo bem? Bom, agora você já sabe se o que você pensava estava certo ou errado! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Mickelle: **Olá! Beleza? Hehe, eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Tibinha: **Oii! Tudo beleza? Que legal que você está acompanhando desde o primeiro capítulo! Você acertou em cheio, né? Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**CyberTamis: **Olá! Finalmente você pôde saber o que estava gravado nessa fita... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Kagura Fan 17: **Oie! Tudo bom? Que legal que você está achando a minha fic boa! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Raissinha: **Oi! Beleza? Bom, agora você pôde saber o que estava escrito nessa fic, né? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, foi engraçado chamar a Kagura de topera! Muito louco! Você não fez nada para mim... mas sempre eu gosto de deixar vocês curiosas! Hehe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Oi! Tudo bom? Não tem problema você não comentar, o importante é que você esteja gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Sheila-san: **Oi! Beleza? Eu curto Cdz sim! Mas eu não conheço muito bem o nome dos personagens! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI - O Fim**

Rin saiu da casa de Kohaku correndo, mesmo na chuva. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru, precisava dizer que o amava. Precisava revelar toda a verdade, e sentir aquela sensação que a deixava louca por ele... precisava vê-lo.

- "Não sei como vou achá-lo, mas talvez ele esteja perto da minha empresa!". - pensou Rin, enquanto corria até a empresa.

Rin escorregava muitas vezes, mas não se importava. Só queria mesmo era falar com ele. Então, enquanto ela virava uma esquina, ela acabou trombando com alguém. Ela iria cair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin, ao ver quem era a pessoa.

- Rin... - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu... preciso falar com você! - disse Rin, encarando-o. - Agora.

- Mas se ficar aqui vai pegar uma gripe. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não importa! Eu preciso dizer agora! - disse Rin, chorando.

- Então diga. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que você! O Naraku me mandou conquistá-lo para descobrir, e... - ela parou. Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e as mesmas sensações voltaram a aparecer.

- Eu já sabia. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin.

- Aquele dia que você esteve na minha casa, eu senti o seu cheiro na minha pasta de trabalho. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, sem soltá-la.

- Ah... e por que você continuou? - perguntou Rin. - Ah, é claro. Você também precisava descobrir.

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Então... tudo o que nós passamos foi uma mentira... - disse Rin.

- Nem tudo... - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rin. - Aquele cara na boate, e o do clube... foi você?

- Não. Eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Então quem foi? - perguntou Rin. - Alguém está por trás disso...

- Eu não sei. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- E naquela fita... você estava beijando a Kagura, não estava? – perguntou Rin, encarando os olhos do belo youkai.

- Não. Aquilo a Kagura deixou de propósito, apenas para parecer. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Bom... - disse Rin, se separando de Sesshoumaru. - Eu só queria dizer que... eu... acabei me apaixonando realmente por você.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou observando Rin chorando, e apreciando a sinceridade em seus olhos. Então ele a puxou pela cintura mais perto dele, e eles foram se aproximando lentamente. Rin sentia seu coração bater muito mais forte e rápido. A sensação estranha a deixava feliz, e ela sentia cada vez mais. Então, eles sentiam a respiração um do outro, e em um único movimento, ele a beijou. Rin sentia que o beijo era sincero, e mesmo depois da verdade revelada, ele a beijava. Ela apenas aproveitou o belo momento, e o beijo ia se aprofundando cada vez mais. Até que eles se separaram por falta de ar.

- Isso também é mentira? - perguntou Rin, depois do delicioso beijo.

- Não. O que a Kagura não incluiu naquela fita... é que eu também te amo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Chega de mentiras... - disse Rin.

- Isso não é mentira! - Sesshoumaru respondeu. - Você é uma garota incrível, e eu também me apaixonei por você.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou Rin, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Claro. - ele respondeu.

Então Rin sentiu uma sensação de felicidade lhe invadir. Ela estava tão feliz com o que ele disse, que ela não agüentou. Teve que fazer isso. Ela simplesmente o beijou com todo o amor, e toda a vontade que havia desejado. Finalmente o momento havia chegado. Ela o beijou com sinceridade, e ele retribuiu. O beijo, o amor, tudo era verdadeiro! E nada de mentiras! Rin se sentia a garota mais sortuda do universo!

Quando eles se separaram por falta de ar, eles se beijaram novamente. Estavam fazendo o que sempre tiveram vontade de fazer. Então eles ficaram se beijando, namorando... era o momento mais feliz da vida de Rin.

- Eu acho que sei quem contratou o cara da boate e do clube. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também. - disse Rin.

- Kagura. - os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Espera. - disse Rin sorrindo. - Antes vamos falar com o Naraku.

Então Rin o puxou, e os dois foram correndo até a empresa de Rin. Quando eles entraram, foram correndo pela escada de emergência, e quando chegaram no andar, entraram na sala de Naraku. Ele estava conversando com Kagura. Kagura.

- Mas o que você está fazendo com ele? Achei que estivessem brigados. - disse Kagura, ao vê-los.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rin.

- Vejo que vocês fizeram as pazes... - disse Naraku, se levantando.

- Fale a verdade Kagura! Foi você que contratou aqueles caras não foi? - perguntou Rin, fechando os punhos. – Eu me lembro que vi você conversando com um deles! Na boate!

- Eu direi a verdade. - disse Naraku. - Eu e Kagura nos unimos para fazer esse plano. Kagura me disse que o chefe de Sesshoumaru o deu esse trabalho, e eu resolvi dar o mesmo, para que vocês se odiassem, quando descobrissem a verdade.

- Mas por que vocês queriam que nos odiássemos? - perguntou Rin.

- Porque eu amo você, e a Kagura ama o Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Naraku se aproximando de Rin. - E eu sabia que vocês poderiam acabar se apaixonando um pelo outro... Era um risco...

- Não se aproxime dela. - disse Sesshoumaru, entrando na frente de Rin.

- Está com ciúmes? - perguntou Naraku.

- Nós estamos namorando. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... vai dizer que não sente mais nada por mim? - perguntou Kagura se aproximando de Sesshoumaru.

- Sai pra lá! O Sesshy é meu! - disse Rin, parando na frente de Kagura.

- SESSHY? - todos da sala perguntaram.

- Hã... o que é que tem? É um apelido carinhoso... - respondeu Rin.

- Não importa! - disse Kagura. - Eu era namorada do Sesshoumaru! Você o roubou de mim!

- Mas ele não te amava! Portanto eu não o roubei! - disse Rin.

- Amava sim! - disse Kagura.

- Não amava! - disse Rin.

- Amava!

- Não amava!

- Amava!

- Não amava!

- Amava!

- Não amava!

- Amava!

- EU NÃO AMAVA! - Sesshoumaru respondeu por fim.

- Viu? - disse Rin, provocando Kagura.

- Está bem. - disse Kagura resmungando. - E fui eu que contratei aqueles caras.

- Sua idiota! Um deles quase me enforcou! - disse Rin.

- Devia ter enforcado. - disse Kagura.

- Chega! – gritou Naraku.

Rin e Kagura se calaram. Então Sesshoumaru puxou Rin pela cintura e a beijou. Rin retribuiu o beijo, e quando eles se separaram por falta de ar, encararam Naraku e Kagura.

- Nós estamos juntos. E saibam que isso que vocês fizeram, só nos fez nos aproximarmos mais. - disse Rin.

- Vamos, Rin. - disse Sesshoumaru.

Os dois saíram da sala, e saíram da empresa também. Então Rin parou de andar, e ficou no meio da chuva. Sesshoumaru parou também, e Rin o beijou, e ele retribuiu o beijo. Então, depois de se separarem, eles se encararam.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin.

- Eu também te amo Rin... - disse Sesshoumaru.

Então eles ficaram no meio da chuva namorando. De uma coisa Rin sabia: ela nunca iria deixar que alguém atrapalhasse o romance de seu amado Sesshoumaru...

Meses depois, Rin e Sesshoumaru criaram uma revista. Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha e Miroku foram chamados para trabalharem lá. Kagome está namorando Inu-Yasha e Sango Miroku. A empresa de Naraku faliu, assim como a de Kagura. Ninguém nunca mais viu os dois. E assim, Sesshoumaru e Rin mantiveram seu lindo romance...

**Fim**

**N/A: **Olá otakus! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Ela foi a minha primeira fic, e eu fiquei muito feliz com todos os comentários! Valeu mesmo! E desculpa por não ter colocado o capítulo ontem! É que tava dando erro no site!

**CyberTamis: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu não deixei o Kohaku beijar a Rin não! Aliás, a Rin fica mais que perfeita com o Sesshy, não acha? Obrigada por todas as reviews! Beijos!

**Stephanie: **Olá! Tudo bem com você? Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico contente! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Beijos!

**Raissinha: **Oie! Tudo beleza com você? Por que você não estava conseguindo enxergar no capítulo anterior? Eu consegui entender tudo o que você escreveu! Espero que tenha curtido o último capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Beijos!

**Haílly: **Oi! Beleza? Que legal que você estava gostando da minha fic! Fico feliz! Eu também acho a Rin e o Sesshy lindo juntos... O Sesshy é muuuuuuuuuito fofo! Eu amo ele! E você tem razão! O anime devia se chamar Sesshoumaru, não InuYasha, apesar de o InuYasha também ser fofo! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Valeu pela review! Beijos!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? Amei o apelido novo da Kagura! Topera! Hehe! Espero que você não tenha chorado, como escreveu na review anterior! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Beijos!

**Dama 9: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Eu agradeço por ter acompanhado a minha fic! Valeu por todas as reviews! Beijos!

**May33: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? É, eu dei uma lida no site, e o sistema pelo sedex é bom! Obrigada pela indicação! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Beijos!

**Mickelle: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Valeu pelas reviews! Beijos!


End file.
